


A Happy Birthday to Our Favorite Supreme Leader

by Yaniujin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu is a good class rep, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami is a good brother, Anime Song Referenced, Birthday, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday Ouma Kokichi!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Momota is traumatized for life, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Oma Kokichi-centric, Ouma deserves the world, Romantic Friendship, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Underage Drinking, Yaoi is life, and i don't regret it, and i'm gonna give it to him, but we'll get to that soon, lol, lots of implied crushes, well technically just this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “Ouma-kun’s birthday is approaching!”“And..?”“Let’s celebrate!”“The day the asshole was born?”“He may be an asshole but he’s OUR asshole, okay!?”
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Enoshima Junko & Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 292





	A Happy Birthday to Our Favorite Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> 6/21. Happy Birthday, Ouma fucking Kokichi!
> 
> So, the last line of the summary isn't originally from me, it's from a fanfic that I've read long time ago and I really loved that line. So credits and kudos to [Chocovevo.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo)
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

**_June 10, Monday_ **

“Okay. Class dismissed. Have a good lunch, everyone.” Their teacher said as she walked towards the door. Everyone began scrambling towards their own friends, but the teacher suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked around and searched for the purple-haired trickster only to see him talking with Shinguji and Amami.

“Ouma.” She called. Ouma paused and looked at their teacher. Everyone in the class stared as well.

“The principal needs to talk to you.” The teacher said. Everyone shrugged, they were used to Ouma being send to the principal’s office every time, it was nothing new.

“Kay, kay!” The liar said in a cheery tone, making some of his classmates narrow their eyes and some, roll their eyes. Ouma waved goodbye to Amami and Shinguji as he walked towards their teacher, exiting the room with her. Everyone turned back to their own conversations. As they did, all of the sudden, Akamatsu stood up and shouted.

“I remembered!”

Everyone stopped and stared at their class representative.

“What is it, flat tits??” Iruma asked, earning a small glare from the pianist which made her squirm in her seat.

“What is it?” Amami asked again, trying to cut the usual awkward encounter. Akamatsu turned to him with a bright expression.

“Ouma-kun’s birthday is approaching!”

Everyone became silent. Then, some, turned back to what they were doing.

“Hey! Let’s celebrate!” Akamatsu said, smiling at everyone.

“Celebrate the day the asshole was born?” Harukawa asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

“He may be an asshole but he’s OUR asshole, okay!?” Akamatsu declared in a determined voice. Amami, Shinguji and Saihara, who were the people closest to Ouma, laughed slightly, some kind of agreed and some were a bit reluctant, but no one denied it.

“I know that Ouma-kun is a little mean but he’s not that mean, plus, he’s fun to be around.” Akamatsu said with a smile, recalling back those day that Ouma played piano with her. It was honestly so, so terrible, but fun.

Due to the pianist words, some began thinking about it and agreeing.

“Nyahahaha! Atua says celebrating the devil’s birthday is not allowed but He could forgive it!” Yonaga said, smiling at her classmates. No one knows it, but she and Ouma were quite close. To their classmate’s eyes, they were just the oddballs in the class who sometimes unexpectedly hang out during breaks or pair up during an activity but what transpired during those times was a lot of teasing, drawing with each other, faking gratitude and compliments -not like they don’t know it-, and pushing each other’s button but not enough to have conflict. In their own ways, they can annoy one another but at the same time, have fun.

“Fine. Let’s plan the bastard’s birthday.” Momota agreed as he his slapped his fist against his palm. Momota knew, even if Ouma and him were always fighting, a rivalry can have a truce. And, it’s not like Momota doesn’t enjoy bickering with Ouma, it almost became a routine for them.

Saihara only giggled as he nodded at the astronaut, smiling. Besides Amami, among them all, Saihara was the person Ouma was kindest with. In his own way, he gives Saihara encouragement, even though Saihara is completely oblivious and denial at the reason why Ouma does it.

“Human beauty..” Shinguji whispered to himself as he watched his classmate’s determination and some, hesitation almost rejection, to the idea but all he could see was humanity’s beauty. He wasn’t part of the latter as he knows he was in fact excited to give Ouma a surprised birthday party and see how he would react, he shuddered at the idea of Ouma having a _true_ humane reaction once again as he didn’t often show this. The two’s relationship really was weird. Sometimes, Shinguji dislikes the liar and Ouma was creeped out by the anthropologist but with the help of Amami, there were times that Shinguji can say Ouma was a friend of his, though, Shinguji can’t say if Ouma feels the same. Either way, it was entertainingly beautiful.

“I refuse.” Harukawa suddenly spoke up, snapping the other out of their thoughts. Akamatsu turned at her, pouting slightly.

“Don’t be like that, Harukawa-san. We all know you have a soft spot for Ouma-kun, like Amami-kun.” Akamatsu pointed out, smiling slightly.

“What are you talking about, Akamatsu?” The assassin asked, glaring at her. Akamatsu flinched but she didn’t back away, if there was one thing she’s good at, it was persuasion. But before she could even, they heard a small laugh, from Amami. The others turned to the adventurer who’s staring at Harukawa, a small smile plastered on his face before speaking.

“Harukawa-san, you said Kokichi is like the kids you took care in your orphanage, right? You say you’re not particularly fond of taking children, but you _are_ fond of them.”

Harukawa’s eyes widened slightly at Amami’s words before she slowly composed herself and glared at Amami who backed down as he raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, laughing nervously as he did so. He didn’t mean to push Harukawa’s button too hard, he simply wanted to point it out.

Amami knew this information as he saw Harukawa staring at Ouma and sometimes, those stares resembled his. Like what Amami used to do, he was trying to analyze Ouma, the way he acts, his behavior pattern and somehow seeing him as a little brother who was particularly introverted at showing true feelings and affection. Amami tries to have Ouma open up to him more, and he wouldn’t say he succeeded that much, but there were times where Ouma would open up in his own ways and Amami would feel like he’s on top of the world. He knew, in a way, Harukawa and him were alike. It takes one to know one after all.

Harukawa slowly looked away from Amami who’s still smiling at her. She hates to admit that but no matter how hard she denies it, Ouma just really feels like the children she took care in her orphanage. He makes her feel nostalgic when she saw him fighting with Momota or when Ouma tries to grab Saihara’s attention like some kid with a crush or when Ouma acts like the little brother for Amami. Even though it made Harukawa hate him less and less, she still didn’t like him, but she knows, they can be civil if they try.

Someone suddenly patted her back, making her jump slightly. She turned her head around to see Momota smiling at her.

“Come on, Harumaki! It’ll be fun! Plus, isn’t it time to get over grudges? Ouma did reveal your talent but at least, it made you closer to us, right??” Momota pointed out, smiling at her. Harukawa gave it a thought before she puffed up her cheeks, she began fiddling with one of her twintails as she continued thinking about it. Then, she slowly looked back at Amami and Akamatsu who is still smiling at her, waiting for her answer.

“Let’s celebrate, okay, Harukawa-san?” Akamatsu asked and smiled at her. Harukawa only continued staring at her and sighed, thinking _‘Maybe.. celebrating his birthday wouldn’t be too bad..’_.

“I guess..” She said, making Akamatsu, Momota, Saihara and Amami smile at the blushing assassin. Harukawa puffed up her cheeks once again. Now, everyone in the class knows she somehow have a soft spot for Ouma that’s almost the same as Amami. Hopefully, they wouldn’t tell him or else, she knows, Ouma would tease her about it for the rest of her life.

Akamatsu turned to Amami, giving him a thankful smile. Amami only smiled back.

“Let’s start planning!” Akamatsu said in a determined voice. She walked in front of the class and began erasing the things written on the board. She turned at everyone, a wide smile still on her face. Everyone smiled at the determination and happiness of their class representative.

Before she could start, Tojo stoop up and smiled at everyone.

“While we are planning, I’ll cook up something. We still need to have lunch.”

“I’ll help.” Hoshi stoop up and walked towards her. Tojo only smiled at the tennis player before they exited the room.

“Thank you, Tojo-san, Hoshi-kun!” Akamatsu called out before they left.

“Okay, first question. Akamatsu-san, when.. is it?” Amami asked, a little embarrassed by the fact that he doesn’t know when Ouma’s birthday is.

“You call him little brother and you don’t know~” Akamatsu teased which Amami blushed about. The pianist only laughed and faced the board, writing Ouma’s birthdate.

“It’s June 21.”

“That’s about 2 weeks, 11 days away to be exact.” Saihara said, rubbing his chin.

“We’ll be able to do it, sidekick! It’ll be the best fucking birthday ever! Knowing Ouma, that guy probably celebrates his birthday alone.”

“That’s a little..” Saihara didn’t continue as he doesn’t know if that was actually a truth. Amami who heard it only laughed slightly.

“Everyone’s in, right?” Akamatsu asked, smiling at everyone. Ouma’s -he and some of the others will never say it but- friends; Saihara, Amami, Yonaga, Gonta, Iruma and Shinguji all nodded. Momota and Harukawa included.

Yumeno, Shirogane, Kiibo and Chabashira agreed, only smiling at the pianist. They all have their own personal reasons.

Yumeno, was a bit reluctant but it was okay, she thought. Ouma was always mean to her and always calling her ugly so they weren’t friends, but Yumeno could see Ouma’s twinkling eyes every time she performs her magic. Those small moments were fun to see and proves that Ouma doesn’t really hate her as much as he says, Yumeno was the same.

As for Shirogane, it doesn’t really matter that much to her, all she wants was a way to blackmail the liar into cosplaying with her again. Maybe she could make Ouma cosplay as Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica this time.

“If Yumeno-san agrees then Tenko does.. Even if it’s a degenerate male..” Chabashira said reluctantly.

Kiibo agreed as Ouma is their classmates and Iruma’s, his friend’s, friend and in a way, his friend, even if the liar was such a robophobe.

Everyone has agreed. It will be the first time class 79th would give a surprise birthday party to Ouma. It was.. exciting. But they know they’ll have a lot of planning to do if they really do want to surprise Ouma.

“Okay! So, there’s decoration, gifts and a cake, right?” Akamatsu asked.

“Gonta will help buy gifts! Gonta give Kokichi best gift!” Everyone smiled at Gonta.

“I can help with decorating!” Shirogane volunteered. She already had a good decoration view in her mind that would fit for someone like Ouma. Besides that, she was already thinking for a great gift for him, maybe another one of her favorite cosplays, she thought as she drooled, already thinking how she’s going to make it, have Ouma wear it and somehow manage to take a picture of it.

Everyone stared uncomfortably at the cosplayer who was staring dreamily at the air as she drooled, but they were already used to it so they only turned back at Akamatsu who was looking a bit uncomfortable as well, but soon nodded at Shirogane.

“Are we giving him a gift individually?” Akamatsu asked, placing her finger on her cheeks as she thought about it. Chances that Ouma would diss their gifts as boring would be high, but it was quite a challenge. She smiled at the idea and looked back at everyone who seems to be in deep thoughts as well.

“Oh, but if you don’t want, it’s okay. No one’s forcing anyone. Plus, helping with the party preparations and the others is already enough.” She added, snapping some out of their thoughts. Many smiled at their class representative. 

Unknown to her, everyone was actually already thinking what to give to someone like Ouma, some was almost thinking of getting back to him for all of his pranks, _almost_ , but the feeling of wanting to surprise Ouma, rose further than their revenges. All of them knew how hard it is to surprise the liar. It was almost a challenge to see whether Ouma would like their gifts or not.

“Heh! I’ll give the brat the best present he’ll ever receive, his dick will be swinging in the end!” Iruma declared. She was already brainstorming ideas to really surprise the liar this time. There was a lot of times both Iruma and Ouma challenges each other, Ouma, by making unrealistic gadgets and asking Iruma to create them and Iruma, by making a riff-off, or sometimes, an original invention from the things Ouma asks her to create so she could surprise him. This small friendly rivalry of them is why some people suspects them of being friends as they literally give each other ideas and things to create only to be given to one another. But, in all those inventions Iruma created, not once did she saw the liar actually surprised with her invention, she knew there was a possibility that Ouma was just hiding it, but she really wants to see it. The day Ouma would be so surprised by her invention that it’ll leave his mouth hanging in the end.

Everyone smiled at their determined inventor. It was funny how the two claims not to be friends but when it comes to Ouma, those determined expression comes to the inventor’s face, and Ouma was the only one that can bring it out quite often.

“Should we have a gift that is like.. from the whole class?” Amami suggested.

“Like a gift Ouma-kun would really like? From the whole class?” Akamatsu asked. Everyone gave it a thought.

“Maybe we should wrap Saihara-kun with a ribbon and give him as a gift.” Amami suggested. Saihara blushed as he refused the idea.

“N-No! There’s no way Ouma-kun would like that!”

“He would.” Shinguji agreed. Yonaga only nodded repeatedly, quite intrigued by the idea.

“NO! Just no!” Saihara refuted. Everyone laughed at the detective who was red as beet.

“Okay. Does anyone know what Ouma-kun really likes? Besides Saihara-kun, I mean.” Akamatsu teased slightly. Saihara was still blushing as he bumped his head against the table in defeat.

“Hmm.. No idea.” Amami said.

“I guess we can think about that later. With decorations, does everyone agree with Shirogane-san being the lead at the decorations we’re going to be putting up?” Akamatsu asked. Everyone nodded while Shirogane nervously sweated as she looked at everyone who smiled at her. She looked down, still nervous, not until Amami spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Shirogane-san, we’ll help.” Amami reassured, calming the cosplayer down. Shirogane only smiled back at him.

“I guess, we all have to help with decorations.. As for the cake.. Hmm.. Amami-kun, you know what Ouma’s favorite flavors are, do you?”

“Yeah.” Amami said, quite proudly, everyone noted.

“Then..” Akamatsu paused. She knew the girls would love the idea of baking, so she decided.

“The girls can make the cake!” She smiled. Some of the girls smiled at her while Amami, though a bit disappointed, only smiled.

“Then, boys help with decorating?” Gonta asked.

“If it’s okay.” Akamatsu smiled at him.

“Yeah! Leave it to us!” Momota smiled at her. She simply smiled back.

“So, that leaves the present that’s from the whole class..”

“Seriously, what the fuck does Ouma likes besides Shuichi and that grape juice??”

“We can ask around. Ouma-kun have quite the number of friends with the upper years.” Saihara suggested, cheeks a little red from Momota’s previous statement.

“Then, how about if both you and Amami-kun interview them for the present?” Akamatsu asked Saihara who looked at Amami. Akamatsu also looked at Amami, asking for approval. Amami only smiled at her.

“I’ll go with my sidekick!” Momota suddenly declared. Akamatsu stared at him for a short while, a small uncertain smile on her lips then she turned to Amami and Saihara.

“That’s okay.” Saihara answered, Amami only smiled in agreement. Akamatsu just smiled.

Harukawa narrowed her eyes at the astronaut.

“Are you sure, Momota? We all know Ouma is _insane_ , chances that his friends are is high as well.” She stated. Momota only smiled at her.

“Yeah! We’ll just ask them about what Ouma likes! What’s the worst that can happen??” Momota carefreely asked, still smiling at the assassin. Harukawa only sighed, nothing is going to change the astronaut’s mind if he decided to do it. Saihara was only smiling nervously but he agreed with Momota, he had never personally talked with Ouma’s other friends in where they introduce themselves as Ouma’s friends, but he talked to some of them quite a few times. From the sideline, Amami only looked at the space, almost smiling in sympathy.

“Okay, so..” Akamatsu spoke up as she began writing in the board what she came up with, but she paused as she looked at Iruma.

“Um.. Iruma-san, I figured your talent would help us more with decorating, is it okay??” Akamatsu asked. The inventor only raised one of her eyebrows.

“I can do the best wherever I am!” She proudly declared, Akamatsu only laughed nervously as she agreed.

“Okay, so, finalizing it..” She moved out of the way and showed everyone what she wrote.

**OUMA-KUN’S BIRTHDAY! :D**

June 21! 11 days away!

Decoration Team:  
Shirogane-san (Leader)  
Iruma-san  
Kiibo-kun  
Gonta-kun  
Shinguji-kun  
Hoshi-kun

Cake Team:  
Me (Kaede)  
Yonaga-san  
Yumeno-san  
Tenko-san  
Harukawa-san  
Tojo-san

Whole Class Present Team:  
Saihara-kun  
Amami-kun  
Momota-kun

Everyone seems pleased with the things written on the board. Some of them was already making a comment on it.

“Yumeno-san! Tenko and Yumeno-san are together!” Chabashira cheered happily in which the magician only shrugged at.

“Nyeh.. I’m glad Angie’s there..” The look on Chabashira’s face really made everyone think a big rock named ‘Rejection’ was just thrown at her, crushing her underneath it.

“Nyahahaha! Atua says that we’ll create the best cake Kokichi have ever tasted!” Yonaga announced, smiling as she rocked side-to-side on her seat, it was obvious she was excited for it.

“Hm..” Was Harukawa’s only comment. She wasn’t prone to baking but she did remember baking cupcakes for the kids in her orphanage.

“Does everyone have any questions or problems?” Akamatsu asked, a smile still on her face.

“Um, Akamatsu-san?” Kiibo called out, hand raised in the air. Akamatsu turned to him.

“What is it, Kiibo-kun?” Akamatsu asked. Kiibo stood up.

“Well.. Where are we going to get the money for this??” Kiibo asked.

“You’re right..” Akamatsu paused as she looked up, thinking hard. Everyone did so as well, in terms of money, a lot of them was quite loaded, shout out to Amami.

Akamatsu began thinking about it. There were 3 options floating in her head. 1. Gather money from everyone that is willing. 2. Ask Amami. 3. Over-the-top money earned from school festival.

Everyone was snapped out of their own thoughts when Akamatsu shouted.

“That’s it!” She smiled at everyone.

“We can ask Sensei about the money we earned from the school festival! I heard she added it to the class funds but there’s really a lot to it. She even said it was more than enough for a school year. I’ll ask her if we can use half of it. I’m sure she’ll agree!”

No one seemed opposed to the idea as the reason they were able to gather that much money was due to Ouma helping them. That time really made them realized that Ouma’s talent really was real and useful, though they’ll never say that to him. They wouldn’t want to inflate the already over-inflated ego of Ouma.

“I agree. That’s more than enough.” Saihara said as he nodded to Akamatsu.

“Well, we can always return the extra.” Amami said.

“Okay! So, anything else?” Akamatsu asked.

“Nothing here!” Momota answered.

“Same.” Saihara agreed.

Everyone only smiled at each other, already looking forward to the surprise birthday party they’ll throw and whether it’ll surprise Ouma. Akamatsu smiled at everyone.

“Okay, it’s final! A big surprise birthday party for our favorite Supreme Leader!”

_ _ _ _ _

**_June 11, Tuesday_ **

**Decoration Team Update:**

“Shirogane-san, what we going to do?” Gonta asked. Gonta, Hoshi, Shinguji, Kiibo and Shirogane was sitting on a picnic blanket that’s on the ground. They were behind Hope Peaks Building, eating with each other as they planned for the decoration. Iruma, due to her inventing ‘the big one’, she named, wasn’t present.

Shirogane fiddled with her chopsticks nervously as she smiled at Gonta. She was actually nervous as she had never played leader before, not even in school projects or class activities. Hoshi, who was eating a Yakisoba bread, paused as he recognized the cosplayer’s nervousness.

“Don’t be too nervous, Shirogane. You just have to tell us what you have in the store.” Hoshi said in his usual composed tone, attempting to encourage the cosplayer.

“That’s right, Shirogane-san!” Kiibo agreed as he smiled at Shirogane who became calmer. She smiled at her classmates and started proposing her ideas.

“I thought we could put up those clown masks Ouma-kun showed us. I mean, cutting white papers in an oblong shape and drawing different expression in it, maybe even the same eye pattern those clown mask has, Ouma-kun seems really fond of them. We could also try just some silly expressions.” She paused and took out her phone to show the clown mask Ouma have shown her a long while ago. Everyone nodded in agreement as they examined the mask in the photo. Shirogane put her phone back to her pocket and everyone went back to staring and listening to her, waiting for her other suggestion.

“Since all white with some red will be a little boring, I thought we could add purple as well. Maybe some panta or grape design.” She answered. Everyone gave it a thought. Shinguji’s eyes were calculating, seemingly imagining how it would look.

“Hmm.. The white and purple combination _is_ something that resembles Ouma..” Shinguji pointed out, a small smile behind his mask. Shirogane’s face lit up as she smiled at the anthropologist.

“Yup! I thought we can also make the balloons white and purple. Then, some blue would also be cute, since blue and purple are pretty aesthetic when put together. Should we add some skulls..? We could also add some other paper patterned decoration with some really bright colors, like orange.. or maybe yellow so it’ll resemble Saihara-kun’s eyes.. I’m pretty sure I have some checkered table runners at home..” Shirogane paused when she realized she have been talking and mumbling for about 3 minutes now. She slowly turned back at everyone who was only staring at her. She blushed as she looked down, beginning to apologize.

“I’m sorry! I should have let you guys share your own ideas first but I just went ahead and—”

“Oh, no, no.. Shirogane-san. Your ideas are quite fantastic. How long have you been thinking of them?” Shinguji asked, curiosity and astonishment all over his eyes.

Shirogane stared at the anthropologist that is smiling, then, she looked at the others who seems to be analyzing the things she said.

“Shinguji-kun is right. Some of them seems amazing after we have made them. Oh, and please, don’t worry if you happened to forget the things you suggested, I have it all recorded!” Kiibo proudly said.

“Gonta agrees! Gonta can’t wait to see decorations!”

“I do have a suggestion but just by the sound of yours, it already put mine to shame.. I still have ways to go.” Hoshi said as he fixed his hat. Shirogane laughed slightly before smiling at everyone.

They continued giving their own suggestions, agreeing and sometimes laughing at how silly the other’s ideas was. Shirogane was still nervous every time someone asks her if their ideas were fine or what she thought of it. It was hard giving her opinion and instructing them. Being a leader was a hard job..

_‘I wonder how Ouma-kun does this everyday..’_

\- - - -

**Cake Team Update:**

Yonaga, Akamatsu, Tojo, Yumeno, Chabashira, and Harukawa was in their classroom. It was lunch time and they all have their desks together as they sat around it, they were the only people in the classroom. All of them were eating the food the maid made for them as they talk about the cake they’re going to make.

Akamatsu was sitting beside Tojo and Yonaga. She was eating as she stared down at the book of cake recipes on her table, flipping through its pages to look for different type of cakes and recipes, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she did so. She sighed as she pouted then stared at everyone.

“We said we’re going to bake a cake but what should we bake in the first place..?” Akamatsu asked as she stared at all the amazing cake recipes, making her drool slightly. Now, she just wants to bake it all.

“It’ll have to be sweet! Kokichi likes really sweet things!” Yonaga said cheerily.

“With my magic, I can make it as sweet as honey!” Yumeno claimed. Chabashira’s eyes twinkled as she smiled at the magician.

“That’s right! Let’s leave this to Yumeno-san’s magic!” She declared, earning nervous laughs around her.

“Nyeh.. My mana is too low.” Yumeno complained.

“Is that so? Sorry, Tenko got a little excited!” Chabashira apologized in which Yumeno only shrugged at.

“So, what should we bake?” Harukawa asked. Akamatsu bumped her head against the table.

“I wanna bake them all..” Tojo giggled slightly at Akamatsu’s behavior. She borrowed the recipe book which Akamatsu gave to her. She flipped through the pages, there was a lot of types of cake and recipes. Tojo slowly recalled back the things Ouma likes eating.

“Based from Ouma-kun’s favorites, we have a lot of categories. Grape, caramel, maple syrup, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate, oreo, cream—” She paused when she realized everyone was only staring at her, all in astonishment. She smiled nervously.

“Um.. Is there something wrong?” She asked.

“Now I understand why Ouma wants you to be his Mom, Tojo.” Harukawa claimed. Yonaga was nodding repeatedly as she smiled at Tojo. Akamatsu giggled slightly.

“I have to agree.”

Tojo turned a little red from embarrassment.

“That’s not..” She stopped when all the girls smiled her, even Harukawa have a small smile tugged on her lips.

“Be our Mom, Tojo-san!” Akamatsu beamed at her. Tojo only sighed as she smiled at them.

“You are all already my children.”

Everyone laughed at that undeniable fact.

\- - - -

**Present Team Update:**

“So, Ouma’s friends.. Who are they?” Momota asked Amami and Saihara who’s sitting across him, also eating their lunch. They’ve decided to have lunch at the cafeteria together.

“I know there’s 5 of them.” Saihara said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“5? That’s a lot of people. I thought our class are the only people that can tolerate Ouma.” Momota claimed, genuinely surprised. Saihara sweated slightly as he nervously scratched his cheeks with his index finger.

“I don’t know if you’re being honest or you’re just trying to be mean.” Saihara said in which Momota gave him a confused look for. Amami only laughed before turning to Momota. He smiled creepily in which Momota and Saihara shivered at.

“Be careful, Momota-kun.. Kokichi’s friends.. They’re as crazy as him..” Amami said in a playful, almost sadistic tone, still smiling. Momota gulped at Amami’s behavior, he always knew there was a bad side effect at staying by Ouma’s side. Now, he may have started regretting his decision to meet Ouma’s friends.. If Amami can be like this.. Then, just how crazy were Ouma’s friends?

Amami noticed Momota’s nervousness making him laugh internally. Amami smiled, like an angel, at Momota before saying.

“Just kidding.”

Momota calmed down as he sighed. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.. But that thought immediately changed as Amami smiled again.

“They’re crazier.”

_ _ _ _

**_June 12, Wednesday_ **

**Present Team Update:**

“So, who do we ask first?” Momota asked.

The 3 of them was walking around the building. The staff had a meeting so they had a 2-hour vacant. Amami knew that was a good time for them to interview their upperclassmen. Luckily, they were able to go out of the classroom without any questions from Ouma who apparently wanted to spend time with Amami. Amami was really tempted to stay, the other even called him big brother. Good thing for them, Yonaga was able to distract Ouma with a game of Uno.

“I think Hinata-senpai would be a good start.” Amami suggested. Saihara smiled at him in agreement while Momota’s eyes widened slightly.

“Wait, Hinata-san’s a friend of Ouma?? I thought you said they were crazier??” Momota asked, glaring slightly at Amami while the other only laughed nervously.

“Well.. Some of them are.” Momota sighed, it honestly scared him when Amami said that Ouma’s friends were crazier than him because if the astronaut was being honest, Ouma was probably the craziest person he had ever met.

“Where do we start searching in the first place?” Momota asked as he looked around.

“I don’t think we need to..” Saihara said as he pointed in front. Momota and Amami looked ahead to see the brown-haired boy walking along the hallway.

“Hinata-senpai!” Saihara called as they run towards him. Hinata turned around to see the trio and smiled.

“Saihara, Amami, Momota. Do you need something?” He asked.

“Well.. Um.. It’s about Ouma-kun.” Hinata’s eyes narrowed.

“Did he do something again?” Saihara laughed slightly at that common response.

“Oh! No, no. We just wanna ask you something.” Amami assured, smiling nervously.

“What is it?”

“Kokichi’s birthday is coming up and we’re searching for a good present for him, but we have no idea what he likes.” Almost immediately, Hinata turned his head to Saihara but Amami immediately retorted.

“Besides Shuichi, of course.” Saihara blushed once again.

“Why is it always me?” Saihara asked quietly. Momota only laughed as he wrapped his arm around Saihara’s neck. Hinata laughed slightly as well.

“Well, there’s always Kamukura.”

“Wait, what?” Saihara, eyes wide, asked, surprised at the information. Amami turned his head at him, one of his eyebrows raised as he smirked at that strange reaction. Saihara immediately looked away, blushing slightly.

“Wait! Why him? Does Ouma like that guy??” Momota asked. He had never seen Ouma hanging out with the Ultimate Hope, nor did he see him talking about him.

“At least, Komaeda and Ouma says so. Those two really likes talking about him.” Hinata said, grumbling slightly as he recalled how both Komaeda and Ouma talked about Kamukura, they were like girls talking about their crushes, all giggles and small squeals. Then, Enoshima just had to join in. Hinata guessed that’s another thing the 3 had in common, they all fancy Kamukura, but in different ways.

“Besides people..” Saihara said, the slight bitterness present in his voice making Amami laugh slightly. Hinata only smiled before sighing.

“Ouma and I do hang out sometimes but I.. don’t really know much about him..” Hinata admitted. The two weren’t that close but Komaeda is Hinata’s friends and Ouma is Komaeda’s friend and before Hinata knew it, he was hanging out with Ouma, who teases, pranks and flirts with him every time he has the chance to do so.. Honestly, it was a surprise that Hinata could still handle Ouma despite all of it.. In a way, they were friends, neither of them ever admits it though.

“Is that so..?” Amami asked, a little disappointed.

“Don’t worry, we can always ask Komaeda.” He said and smiled at them who smiled back, except Momota who was confused on who Komaeda was.

“Do you know where we can find him??” Saihara asked politely.

“Now that you’ve mention it.. I haven’t seen him since morning..” Hinata said as he looked around, thinking where he last saw the luckster. He couldn’t remember but despite that, he smiled at them and said.

“But, I can help you find him.”

\- - - -

The 4 of them continued looking around. They were close to giving up as it has been almost about an hour since they’ve began searching for Komaeda but they haven’t found even a single trace of him. Now, they were searching the school ground and have decided to split up. Only 20 minutes and the others meet up in a spot, still no person named Komaeda with them.

“So, no hope in finding him, huh..?” Amami asked. Saihara and Momota shook their head while Hinata only sighed.

“Did somebody say hope?”

Everyone was surprised, but not as surprised as Momota who yelped as he jumped behind Saihara, hugging him due to that unexpected voice. Hinata and Amami looked behind them to find a tree, then, they looked up to see the luckster, currently tied-up, hanging from the tree.

“Komaeda!? What the hell happened to you??” Hinata asked with concern as he run towards Komaeda and began untying him. Amami also helped out while Saihara is too busy trying to pull Momota, who’s still clinging on him as he stared frightenedly at the tied-up pale, white-haired guy, off him. _“Momota-kun, there’s no ghost that shows itself in daylight.. Get off of me already.”_

“It’s nice to see you too, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said while smiling as they got him off the tree.

“What happened to you?” Hinata asked again. Komaeda’s eyes shined as he smiled ecstatically at Hinata.

“To have you, Hinata-kun, worry about the well-being of a scum like me..”

 _‘What the fuck?’_ was Momota’s first thoughts after being convinced by Saihara that the so-called ghost wasn’t really a ghost and was the person they’re actually searching for. Unlike him, Saihara only laughed nervously but still uncomfortably. Amami only smiled, keeping his cool and calm personality.

“Ughs.. Stop that, Komaeda..” Hinata said as he sighed. Komaeda only giggled then he looked at his other guests, eyes once again shining with hope. He knew the person they were talking about when they passed by him, was him, and the idea of someone needing something from a trash like him and even searched the entire school just for him. Komaeda was more than obligated to give them what they need. He smiled at them.

“Saihara-kun, Amami-kun and..” He paused at he stared at their other companion who’s wearing a space designed jacket. Momota smiled at him.

“I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Sta—”

“You’re Momota Kaito-kun! The Ultimate Astronaut!” Komaeda cut him off as his eyes shined with hope and grabbed Momota’s hand, squeezing them between his own, which surprised and creeped out the astronaut himself. He watched as Komaeda’s eyes continued sparkling while Hinata only has an expression that says _‘Here we go again..’_.

“Ah… It may be a great misfortune to have a worthless trash like me as your upperclassman.. But still, I am so lucky to have you as my underclassman.. I hope to see more of that hope you emit..” At this point, Momota was beyond creeped out that he just pulled his hand back and backed away from the luckster who continued staring at him with.. hope. Forget about crazy, the guy was _insane._ Momota should have taken Harukawa’s advice to heart.

Saihara was creeped out as well when Komaeda smiled at him but tried not to show it. Amami then stepped in.

“Komaeda-senpai, do you know what Kokichi likes?” Amami asked. Komaeda turned to him, slight confusion on his face.

“Why?” He asked. Amami laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek.

“Well, his birthday is coming soon.” He watched as Komaeda’s eyes shined even more at the information but Amami only shrugged it off. “And, we’re trying to find him a good present. We’re hoping you have an idea what he likes. Besides Shuichi and Kamukura-senpai.” He immediately added when Komaeda’s eyes trailed to Saihara in mid-sentence. Saihara gave him a thankful look.

“Kokichi likes a lot of things.. But I don’t think I’m in the right place to say what..” He said, still the same tone but it may have gotten a little serious, they noticed.

“Oh.. Um.. But, it’s just for Kokichi’s birthday, no one would really use it against him.” Amami reassured. Komaeda only smiled at him.

“By no one.. Does that mean the entire 79th class are throwing a party for Kokichi?” Komaeda asked in which their eyes widened at. Even Hinata was a little surprised as he thought the class hated Ouma.

“I thought it was just you three..” Hinata said, still surprised. The three smiled nervously.

“I guess, the cat’s out of the bag..” Amami commented. Komaeda laughed at his reaction.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell Kokichi.. I wouldn’t want to destroy the 79th class’s hope, by all means, I want to see it shine brighter!” Komaeda claimed as he spread his arms, as if he’s trying to embrace something.

“But I wish it can be me.. Kokichi’s present..” Komaeda said as he smiled darkly. This time, even Amami flinched and watched in discomfort, just like Saihara and Momota, while Hinata, who’s already used to the things Komaeda likes to say, only decided to flick Komaeda’s forehead to snap him out of it.

“Ouch!” Komaeda said in a small voice as he rubbed his forehead then stared at Hinata who only sighed.

“Hinata-kun..” Komaeda whispered in an almost whining tone.

“You’re scaring them, Komaeda..” Hinata pointed out, slightly glaring at Komaeda who only laughed.

“Sorry.. I was just wording out my thoughts. I really want to see it though.. If Kokichi’s eyes will shine in hope or narrow in disgust for receiving a trash like me as a gift.. Or possibly, we could just send a body part of mine, or Saihara-kun’s or Kamukura-kun’s so it won’t weight too much and we can give it face to face with him and see his reaction...” Komaeda started mumbling to himself about a good gift for Ouma.

Hinata sighed again as he was reminded of how it was for him when Komaeda introduced Ouma to him for the first time. It was like some weird another hope obsession, that’s almost the same as Komaeda’s obsession with Kamukura’s Ultimate Hope talent, was awaken because of Ouma. He was really scared about it that he wanted to separate them as soon as possible which resulted for him dragging Kuzuryu with him, who’s now Hinata’s partner in trying to prevent the trio from starting a world apocalypse or something, but before Hinata knew it, the two was inseparable and Enoshima was already joining in.

“Komaeda, we need actual things.” Hinata pointed out. Komaeda turned to him, slight disappointment on his face but he smiled before he turned to the others.

“Then, how abo— Huh?” Komaeda paused as he stared at the empty space. Hinata looked behind him to find the three gone. Hinata sighed once again, it seems like someone was once again traumatized by Komaeda.. At least, Ouma and Enoshima wasn’t with him, or else, Hinata was sure, they’ll go crazy.

\- - - -

“What. The fuck. Was that?” Momota asked as the three continued walking towards their classroom.

“I don’t know.. But it was scary..” Saihara admitted.

“That’s just how Komaeda-senpai is..” Amami said, leaving the _‘But I didn’t expect that..’_ unsaid. Amami turned to the two who looked exhausted.

“Momota-kun, Shuichi. Let’s continue on Friday, okay?” Amami said and smiled. Both Momota and Saihara nodded as they let out a sigh of relief.

_ _ _ _

**_June 13, Thursday_ **

**Decoration Team Update:**

“Here it is!” Shirogane cheered as she placed the paper bag in front of her. The 6 of them were forming a circle as they sat on the floor. They were in their classroom and it was already dismissal, but they’ve stayed since Shirogane has already finished the decorations they’ve decided for her to make an example of first, then they’ll just have to copy it.

She tipped the paper bag over and shook the contents out. There was a lot of different paper decorations. A row of clown designed, oblong-shaped paper and a violet one with some checkered pattern ranging from light to the normal color, but not too dark, tied together with a string. A violet and a white paper pom poms, about 15 inches diameter, 4 different colored tassel garland, some purple, white and blue paper rosettes and some light and dark purple paper streamer. Everyone’s stared in amazement, the paper decorations all looked like they were done neatly.

“Well done, Shirogane-san!” Kiibo complimented as he grabbed one of the streamers, bouncing it up and down, watching it spring.

“This is wonderful! Shirogane-san did great!” Gonta smiled as he held both of the paper clown mask and violet checkered pattern’s end and stretched it out. Aesthetic, was one word to describe it.

“Thank you, Gonta-kun!” Shirogane said and continued smiling at Gonta.

“Is it me or does these colors remind me of something?” Suddenly, Shinguji’s voice that has suspicion present in it, asked. Shirogane slowly turned to him to see him holding up a green colored tassel garland, examining it. Shinguji held up the other 3.. The colors of the paper tassel garland were just something that Shirogane got so tempted to do. Shinguji’s eyes narrowed upwards, making it look like Shinguji is now smiling at her under his mask. He only continued smiling as he stared at the colors.. Green, Purple, Blue and White. It couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, right? Shinguji asked himself.

Shirogane slowly looked away like a robot as she sweats nervously. She knew the color was only supposed to be purple and white, but she really couldn’t help it.

“It’s your imagination.” Shirogane claimed in a weird voice in which Shinguji only raised one of his eyebrows on but didn’t push it any further as he already knew what the colors represented. The cosplay really was a hardcore shipper.

“The real question is, what does this remind me off??” Iruma asked as she grabbed the two paper pom poms and held it up to her breast. Shirogane only sighed but smiled again as she watched everyone adores the paper decoration they spent hours deciding on what to make, then, just for visuals, they’ve decided for Shirogane to create the decorations that they’ll be making as well but it wouldn’t start until Monday, after they’ve all brought the supplies. There were other things as well, the balloons, the table runners and the banner.

They still have a lot of work to do.

_ _ _ _

**_June 14, Friday_ **

**Present Team Update:**

“Saihara, Amami, Momota!” The three turned around to see Hinata with Kuzuryu. Momota froze up as he remembered the creepy encounter last Wednesday but seeing as the hope lover were not with the two, he sighed in relief.

“Good morning, Hinata-senpai, Kuzuryu-senpai.” Saihara greeted. Hinata smiled nervously before speaking.

“About yesterday.. I’m sorry about Komaeda’s behavior.. He’s just like that, but I swear, he’s not that bad!” Amami and Saihara only smiled in understanding at him. Kuzuryu’s eyes narrowed at Hinata, that must have been the next part to Hinata’s unfinished story.

“What the fuck did he do again?” He asked. Hinata laughed nervously.

“The usual.” Kuzuryu clicked his tongue as he looked up at his underclassmen in front of them. The three was only smiling awkwardly at their upperclassmen. It was lunch and the three was once again looking around, searching for Hinata but the other found them instead.

“So, you guys are searching for a present for the bastard?” Kuzuryu asked. Momota was a bit taken back by Kuzuryu’s attitude towards Ouma. Amami and Saihara mentioned that the Ultimate Gangster was also one of Ouma’s friends, but the way Kuzuryu spoke about Ouma was just like the way Momota does, but Ouma and Momota were definitely not friends.

“Yup. Do you know what Kokichi likes?” Amami asked. Once again, they watched as Kuzuryu slowly turned his head towards Saihara.

“Besides Shuichi.” Amami added as he laughed slightly. Hinata laughed as well as Saihara grumbled and blushed slightly.

“I’m not the right person to ask about Ouma. Your best shot is Komaeda.” Kuzuryu and Hinata watched as Amami and Saihara flinched slightly while Momota’s whole body jumped as he started sweating nervously. Kuzuryu only watched, Komaeda must have really traumatize them, well, they weren’t the first. Hinata only sighed.

“We’re going to go now. Sorry we can’t help.” Hinata apologized which Amami immediately shook his head at.

“No, no. You were a great help, Hinata-senpai.” Amami said, smiling at Hinata. Hinata smiled back. The two turned around and began walking back to the cafeteria but suddenly, Momota called out to Kuzuryu.

“Kuzuryu-san!” Kuzuryu turned around, eyes narrowing slightly at the astronaut.

“What is it?” Momota rubbed the back of his head nervously before asking.

“Do you think of Ouma as a friend?” Momota asked, causing for Kuzuryu’s movement to still. Kuzuryu grumbled as he thought about it but then sighed.

“I guess we are..” Kuzuryu whispered more to himself but it was heard by Hinata who smiled slightly. Kuzuryu noticed Hinata’s smile making him look away. He slowly looked back at his underclassmen and shout back.

“The fuck are you saying? We’re not friends!” The two continued walking while Saihara, Amami and Momota only watched. Momota knew Kuzuryu said something when his mouth opened and Hinata smiled at him, but he couldn’t hear it. Momota only frowned slightly as he wondered about his own relationship with Ouma. He knew they were rivals.. and that was all. Ouma has said so himself but still, Momota couldn’t help but frown in annoyance as he thinks about their relationship.

The three turned around and walked along the hallway, to the first floor.

“So, we’re going for Enoshima or Ikusaba-senpai?” Amami asked. Saihara nodded, a little nervous as he hoped Enoshima wasn’t the same as Komaeda. He have never met the fashionista before but he heard about her from Ouma and as _wonderful and normal_ Ouma’s description about her, Saihara couldn’t help but be scared, cause when Ouma talks about Komaeda and Enoshima, his smile tends to turn to the twisted one. Saihara shivered at the thought.

“Who are they?” Momota asked.

“They’re also one of Kokichi’s friends.” Saihara answered. Momota gulped as he hoped they weren’t the same as Komaeda, but, girls can’t possibly be _that_ creepy, right?

“And that would be her.” Amami suddenly said as he pointed at a direction. Momota and Saihara turned their head to the direction Amami pointed at to see Enoshima walking along the hallway, smiling as she skips. It seems like luck is on their side today

“Enoshima-senpai!” Amami called out. The fashionista stopped and slowly turned her head towards Amami. They began walking towards her. They watched her smiling as her eyes went from Amami to Saihara but when it stopped at Momota. She frowned and her eyes narrowed, she immediately turned around and run, making them confused.

“Wait! Enoshima-senpai!” Saihara called as they run after her but she didn’t stop. Momota’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and confusion as he ran faster than Saihara and Amami. He reached Enoshima and grabbed her shoulder.

“Hey! We said wai—” Momota was cut off when someone grabbed his shoulder tightly and the next thing he knew was his back being slammed against the wall.

“Momota-kun!” He heard Saihara called out. Momota hissed in pain as he slowly opened his eyes only to find a shining, silver survival knife closed to his throat, making him froze.

“What are you doing trying to touch Junko-chan..?” Ikusaba’s cold voice asked as she glared at Momota who’s mouth almost foaming in fear.

“Wait, Ikusaba-senpai, he wasn’t trying to do anything! We’re just going to ask Enoshima-senpai something!” Saihara reassured. Ikusaba continued to glare at Momota but it slowly disappeared when she saw how the astronaut was only scared and most probably not do anything. She slowly put down her knife and stood by Enoshima’s side who was only grinning.

Momota’s body slowly slid down to the floor and he began panting. He had never been pointed by a knife at. Especially that death glare.. It was really.. scary that he felt like passing out.

“Are you okay, Momota-kun?” Saihara asked as he helped Momota up. Momota took one last deep breath and sighed.

“I thought I was going to die..” He said in a frightened tone. Both Saihara and Amami only smiled nervously before turning to the two girls who’s both glaring at Momota, which still confused them.

“Um, Enoshima-senpai, do you have a problem with Momota-kun?” Saihara asked in a meek voice. He watched as Enoshima said ‘Hmph’ and looked away, still confusing him.

Enoshima has heard a lot about the astronaut from Ouma and she didn’t like him one bit, just like Akamatsu Kaede and Nanami Chiaki, the guy was just too full of hope and tends to give it to others. It makes her skin crawl so bad she just wants to stay as far away from people like him, or Enoshima will really continue her canceled plan.

“Nothing~ The question is, do you need something from me?” Enoshima asked, once again putting on her normal persona which was boring as hell. She wished she could spend more time with Komaeda and Ouma, at least, with them, they could all put on their real personalities and no one can judge no one.

“Kokichi’s birthday is coming and—”

“Kokichi’s?? Really??” Enoshima asked, eyes twirling as she smiled widely at Amami who scratched the back of his head in discomfort, he was already getting another sense of déjà vu.

“Yes. We’re searching for a good present for him.”

“Ouma’s birthday, huh?” Ikusaba asked as she stared at the space then she looked back at the adventurer.

“You’re giving him something??” Ikusaba asked. _‘I thought he was hated enough that no one would even bother to greet him in his own birthday..’_ She thought then she looked back at her sister whose eyes shining as it swirls. Ikusaba only sighed, this was one of the reasons why Ikusaba hangs out and she guessed, friends with Ouma, despite him annoying her all the time, he was one of the person who keep her sister’s boredom at bay and accepts Enoshima and her just like that despite knowing that they’re the Despair Sisters. That title wasn’t as accurate now as it did before. Their plans got canceled by Enoshima herself after all, for some unknown reason. It didn’t bother Ikusaba, what her sister wants, Ikusaba wants. And Ikusaba was able to attend school as her normal soldier self and not as Enoshima’s body double so it was win-win.

“Yes. But we don’t know what he wants..” Amami admitted in which Ikusaba only hummed about.

“Nothing will satisfy Kokichi beside me, myself and I!” Enoshima declared, hands on her waist as she smiled at them, but she didn’t let them notice her eyes twitching slightly at Saihara.

“People aren’t allowed.” Amami once again said.

“Boring~” She commented, thinking about hers and Ouma’s boredom, and the way they fill it in their own ways, Komaeda was also there to fill the parts the other couldn’t cover. It was one of the reasons why Enoshima canceled her despair-inducing plan in the first place. Because she knew, staying with Komaeda and Ouma would make things interesting and fun for her. And just the fact that Komaeda likes seeing hope shines to the point he hurts people and Ouma lies to people to give them hope and just take it from them just like that, she couldn’t find a better duo than them.

“Do you know what Ouma-kun likes??” Saihara tried again, snapping the fashionista out of her thoughts. She only giggled as she thought of an idea. She slowly turned towards the astronaut who backed away slightly as he stared nervously at her.

“Upupupu.. Maybe.. We should use someone as hopeful as you instead..” Enoshima said as she got closer to Momota who’s now on the brink of having a trauma from Ouma’s friends if they give him another push. Enoshima only giggled as she watched Momota’s expression that contorted to fear. She slowly put up her serious persona, her hair turning into a ponytail and her glasses coming out of nowhere.

“Ouma likes lies. I know there a lot but lies comes out even from someone like you. Should we give him your tongue?” Enoshima asked, slowly, she turned to her cheery one instead as she hummed for a long time. “Hmmmmmm... I remembered! Kokichi likes purple things as well! Making a teddy bear using your purple hair would be great too!! But.. they’ll be too itchy..” She whispered in a sad tone and from her cute persona, she turned to her depressed one, mushroom now growing in her head. “Ah.. Should we give up..? Or should we give him warm-lilac colored something instead..? Oh.. You have such beautiful eyes..” She said. She placed her hand against the astronaut’s cheeks as her fingers slowly slid towards his eyes. Her nails was about to touch his eyes, but immediately, Amami and Saihara grabbed Momota and pulled him away from the fashionista.

“Sorry for wasting your time! But we need to go!” Saihara said in a uncomposed voice. That small display really made every hair in his body stand up. He thought Enoshima wouldn’t be as creepy as Komaeda but forget it, she was creepier.

The three ran away. Amami and Saihara carrying the astronaut whose mouth was now foaming and was probably traumatized for life. Saihara only sighed. To have friends like that and survive each day, it was no wonder Ouma was like that. It was one of those small mystery about the liar. Somehow, it still made Saihara smile for some reason.

_ _ _ _

**_June 17, Monday_ **

**Present Team Update:**

“So, in the end.. We couldn’t find out anything.. Sorry..” Amami apologized to Akamatsu as he bowed his head. It was homeroom and the Present Team was around Akamatsu, away from the luckily, still unsuspecting Ouma who’s talking with Shinguji.

Akamatsu only smiled at them.

“You tried your best so that’s enough! The individual gifts are still there! It’ll surprise Ouma-kun, I’m certain of it! And.. I’m sure you had fun knowing Ouma’s friends.. Well.. by Momota-kun’s look..” She said as her eyes slowly trailed over to Momota who she noticed that flinched and began sweating nervously at the mention of Ouma’s friends. He began looking around then suddenly stood up.

“MY BODY PARTS ARE MINE ALONE!”

Everyone gave the astronaut a weird look. Momota slowly looked around to realize there weren’t any purple, white or blonde close to him. He sighed in relief but just noticed that everyone was still staring at him. His cheeks turned pink from embarrassment as he apologized and sat back down.

Akamatsu and the others laughed slightly. Saihara noticed Harukawa walking over to them, eyes narrowing at Momota.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked.

“He had quite the experience..” Saihara answered instead, laughing awkwardly. Amami only laughed as well.

“I’m sure Momota-kun was traumatized for life.” Amami said as he laughed slightly. Harukawa only sighed as she watched the moron who continued to paranoidly look around.

“Let’s just hope he’ll return back to normal anytime soon..” Harukawa said, arms crossed.

“No Hope!” Momota suddenly shouted, making Harukawa narrow her eyes even more at the idiot.

“So, the whole class present is canceled?” Amami asked as he turned towards Akamatsu who nodded then she smiled at them.

“You’re gonna be helping with the others now.. But for now.. You should also try to think of the present you’re going to give Ouma-kun.” Akamatsu said as she smiled at Harukawa, Amami and Saihara who all looked in different directions, thinking.

She laughed slightly as she thought about the present she’s currently stitching up at home. She was really excited to see what Ouma’s reaction will be.

_ _ _ _

**_June 18, Tuesday_ **

**Decoration Team Update:**

“Yup, that should be long enough!” Shirogane said as she spread another row of the white clown masked designed and purple checkered pattern in the air.

“Heh! That’s what she said!” Iruma commented as she continued making the paper pom poms.

“I’ll just try it out.” Shirogane said as she brought a chair over to the side.

“Be careful, Shirogane-san.” Gonta called out as he watched the cosplayer got on top of the chair and hang the decoration. She moved the chair on another side and hang the other end of the strings. She watched as it slightly flutters, making her smile.

“It’s so cute!” Shirogane squealed slightly making everyone smile at the cosplayer’s happiness.

“Ouma would be quite proud.” Shinguji commented.

“He’ll like it!” Kiibo said as he continued staring at it. It was really a well-balanced decoration. They all did a good job at thinking up what to put and how to balance it out.

“Okay, let’s continue where we left.” She said. She tiptoe to grab the other end of the string but it caused the chair to tumble slightly, making Shirogane off balance and the next thing she knew was, she was falling. She screamed as she closed her eyes.

“Shirogane-san!” Gonta called out. Some closed their eyes as they waited for the loud impact.

Shirogane waited for the pain but when it didn’t come, she slowly opened her eyes only to see the masked face of the anthropologist. Her mouth gaped slightly as she looked down. Shinguji was carrying her, bridal style, but the problem was, just like the usual trope, his other hand was only holding her knee, then, there was his other hand that somehow managed to found itself on the cosplayer’s breast.

“You should really be careful.” Shinguji said as he stared at Shirogane who’s expression slowly darkened. That’s when Shinguji noticed the softness against his left hand, making him blink a couple of times.

“You’re.. the one who needs to be careful on where you put your hands on!” Shirogane shouted and slapped him in the face. Shirogane got off of him and watched as Shinguji fell to the ground, blood sipping from his mask, making Shirogane realized she slapped him pretty hard. Oops..

“Shinguji-kun!? Are you okay??” Gonta asked as he walked over to Shinguji who’s still on the ground. Shirogane watched as Gonta lifted Shinguji whose eyes still closed.

Shirogane got closer as well and stared at Shinguji. When she saw his eyes twitched slightly, she smiled like an angel at Gonta, but she was still scheming inside.

“He’s okay, Gonta-kun, don’t worry!” Shirogane said and smiled.

“R-Really? Is Shinguji-kun going to be okay??” Gonta asked.

“Yup! We should get back to our work.” She answered and watched as Gonta nodded and let go of Shinguji whose head dropped on the floor with a loud impact, only making Shirogane snort. Gonta went back to his work as everyone continued to stare at them.

Shirogane only smiled before staring at Shinguji and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. Are you really okay, Shinguji-kun??” She asked, worry present in her voice but the ‘I still think you deserve it’ feeling was still there. Shinguji opened his eyes slightly to see the cosplayer smiling evilly, making him glare at her.

“You monster..”

_ _ _ _

**_June 19, Wednesday_ **

**Cake Team Update:**

“And, like that.. Just swirl it then let go of the pressure in the piping bag.” Tojo instructed to Chabashira who followed. She slowly raised the piping bag up to see the cute white swirl in another cake test run they had. The other girls clapped.

“Good job, Tenko-san!” Akamatsu said and smiled as she looked excitedly at the cake that they’ve decided to practice adding frosting and designs on.

“Okay, who’s next?”

“Me! Me!” Yonaga called as she raised her hand in the air, waving it.

The routine continued until all the girls was able to make a perfect little swirl. It was just a strawberry vanilla cake, a practice run but it was cute.

“And.. For the best part..” The girl’s watched as Yonaga giggled and scooped the frosting off the cake using her finger and smeared it on Akamatsu’s cheeks before running behind Harukawa. Akamatsu’s mouth gape before she smiled mischievously and scoop up a frosting herself.

“It’s on!” She shouted before smearing it on Tojo’s face whose eyes went a little wide. Everyone watched as Tojo slowly lowered her head before starting to remove her gloves. Yonaga and Akamatsu smiled widely when their mother held up her frosting smeared fingers to them. Then, Yonaga yelled.

“Frosting Smearing War!”

Everyone began running and smearing each other’s faces with cake frosting. Even Harukawa who glared dangerously at her classmate when they tried to smear her face with frosting, but when Yumeno accidentally threw the whole piping frosting-filled bag at Harukawa’s face, getting all over her. The real war began.

At the end of it, everyone was laughing. They were all sitting down, both on the floor or the table of the cooking laboratory. They all got white frosting in their face, hair and clothes, it was a good thing classes has already ended.

“Okay, kids. Time to clean up.” Tojo said as she stood up. Everyone stood up as well, all still giggling at each other.

“This is going to be hard to get off.. Especially the one in my hair..” Harukawa commented as she wiped the frosting off her face, but it only smeared further making her puff her cheeks. Akamatsu laughed slightly but suddenly, a light bulb appeared in her head.

She slowly leaned in and licked Harukawa’s cheeks. Harukawa’s face turned deep red as she stared at Akamatsu who only continued smiling and even winked at her.

“Akamatsu!” She shouted but couldn’t bring herself to glare at their class representative.

“You’re so cute, Harukawa-san!” Akamatsu said with all sincerity making the other’s face turn redder. Harukawa looked away, embarrassed, but the small smile in her lips didn’t disappear.

_ _ _ _

**_June 20, Thursday_ **

**Whole Team Update:**

“Homeroom. Akamatsu, you’re in charge.” Their homeroom teacher said as she walked towards the door. Akamatsu only smiled, they were lucky their teacher gave their homeroom time for another meeting concerning Ouma’s birthday. Now, it was up to the newly implemented Distraction Team, Shinguji and Yonaga.

When their teacher opened the door, Yonaga and Shinguji was about to stand up and convince Ouma to hang out with them but their teacher stopped and called Ouma.

“Ouma. I need to talk to you.” Ouma acted confused and almost shocked before laughing slightly.

“Yes~” He said, quite cheerily. Everyone was used to it so they weren’t that surprised, and they were glad they wouldn’t go through the trouble of lying to the liar. It was quite hard to lie to the liar after all.

Their teacher and Ouma left the room. Akamatsu immediately stood in front, smiling at everyone.

“Okay! Whole team update! Let’s start with Shirogane-san.” Akamatsu said as she gestured at Shirogane who’s smiling at them as well, she seemed really happy.

“All the decorations are done! Everyone did such a great job!! I can’t wait to put it up and see Ouma-kun’s reaction!” Shirogane said, still smiling at her fellow decoration team members who smiled back.

“Same! I really hope he’ll appreciate it!” Akamatsu said as she smiled which made everyone smiled back as well.

“So, Cake Team is also done! I really hope Ouma would like it!” She said and winked at her fellow Cake Team members who only smiled back like Tojo and Chabashira, and Yonaga who only laughed and also winked back. Akamatsu laughed slightly before turning to everyone and explaining the plan one last time.

“Okay! One last run to the plan! Normal class, normal everything and don’t act too suspicious!” Some laughed nervously. “And, after class, we start preparing while Shinguji-kun and Yonaga-san,” She said as she turned at the two who smiled. “Our new Distraction Team, good luck with roaming Ouma-kun around just until everything is prepared!”

“Osu!” Yonaga answered cheerfully while Shinguji only nodded. Akamatsu nodded back as well and turned back to everyone, smiling at them.

“It’s tomorrow.. I’m a bit nervous but I really hope it works out..” Everyone nodded nervously but also hopefully at Akamatsu. Akamatsu took a deep breath before smiling.

“Let’s give it our all! For Ouma-kun’s birthday!”

_ _ _ _

**_June 21, Friday_ **

**_Angie:_ ** _Yoohoo~! Update! We’re still walking around and sometimes stopping by to talk to some upperclassmen. Nope! Kokichi mess with them! but it’s distracting him so we’re still okay!”_

“Yonaga-san and Shinguji-kun seems to be succeeding with their mission!” Akamatsu said as she put her phone back to her pocket after sending Yonaga a heart and a thumbs up.

“That’s good. We still have quite a lot of things to put up.” Tojo said as she looked at Gonta’s direction, smiling at the scene. Gonta was lifting Hoshi, who seems to be really happy just by being able to see from a high view. Gonta was smiling as well as he passed the streamers to Hoshi who hang them up.

On the back of the room, their tables were crowded together, covered in a checkered patterned table runner. On it, in the left, was the wrapped gifts. In the center, was the covered cake and the banner above it. Just behind it, was where Shirogane, Yumeno and Harukawa was placing the paper rosette on.

Kiibo, Saihara, Amami and Momota was all hanging the tassel garland that resembled the color of their hair. Eyes narrowing slightly at the cosplayer who’s still avoiding their looks as she laughed nervously.

Tojo and Akamatsu was in the corner of the room, hanging up a bunch of joined paper pom poms with the colors white, violet, pink and red. The colors really matched well, everyone noted.

Iruma was using another invention of her that can blow up 10 balloons at once and Chabashira tying them up and hanging them by the side of the tables and some, to the window.

Akamatsu slowly paced backward and took out her phone to take a picture of everyone. She watched everyone unite and work together, making her smile. Another thing to add to their yearbook.

After 30 minutes, everything was done and finished. Akamatsu typed out ‘We’re ready.’ and pressed send to Yonaga. She turned to everyone who’s also smiling back, just like her, also a little nervous at Ouma’s reaction. Akamatsu took a deep breath and mustered up the brightest smile she can.

“Is everyone ready??”

Everyone answered with high spirits, making Akamatsu smile as she turned off the lights.

\- - - -

Ouma sighed as he watched how desperately Shinguji and Yonaga tries to distract him with everything just so he wouldn’t try to go back to their classroom. Ouma wasn’t stupid, he knew the class was doing something, but he had no idea what it was as he was also busy arranging some things.

He wanted to go home as soon as possible to prepare for his birthday. As much as everyone thinks he celebrates his birthday alone, he never did actually. DICE was always with him, celebrating in ways that made him and everyone have fun. This birthday, however, their dad of the group decided to bring them all to Disneyland but since Ouma’s birthday was Friday, they’ve decided to just celebrate in Saturday, it wasn’t a big deal, all that matters is Disneyland.

Ouma continued messing with Togami who continued glaring at him. He then noticed Yonaga who looked at her phone then whispered something to Shinguji. Finally, Ouma would see what his classmates has been doing since last week.

“Kokichi~ Let’s go back to class, you’re in the cleaning duty still!” Yonaga said and wrapped her arm around Kokichi’s just in case he run away instead.

“Tccchhh.. Kay, kay! I’ll see you next time, Togami-chan~ Maybe next time, you’ll win. Maybe.” Ouma mocked and waved goodbye to Togami who clicked his tongue before leaving.

The three began walking back to their classroom. Ouma and Yonaga was just teasing each other, as always, Shinguji joining sometimes. Once they’ve reached the classroom, Ouma reached for the door handle. From his peripheral, he can see Yonaga still smiling, he could guess Shinguji was the same.

Ouma slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness. He slowly walked in and opened the lights only to hear the sound of confetti popping. He looked at everyone who’s standing in front of him, around a table that has a lot of things he didn’t expect to see.

“Happy Birthday! Kokichi!!”

Everyone greeted with a smile. Ouma only stared, mouth gaping slightly as he blinked a couple of times and looked around, processing if it was really happening. Everyone watched nervously as Ouma didn’t say anything and only continued staring. Ouma slowly looked down, expression darkening.

“You did this for me.. even though I’m such an asshole to everyone here?” Everyone was surprised by that. They didn’t expect that question neither did they expect to Ouma to actually acknowledge that he was an asshole to everyone. It was a lot different than hearing it from their classmates.

Akamatsu recovered and only smiled before answering.

“Yes.”

“Why..?” He asked in a low voice. Their shock continued to grow due to the lack of the usual remark. They knew they must have really surprised Ouma. Unknown to them, just the mere fact that they took time to plan and celebrate his birthday was already a big surprise to Ouma.

Akamatsu laughed slightly, making some of them stare at her in a questioning manner. Akamatsu smiled. Again, just like the time that she saw Ouma appreciating and smiling when Amami calls him little brother, when those sadistic smiles of Ouma when he talks about his friends from the higher year that turned genuine when he thought no one was looking, when Ouma played the Fur Elise piece and made so many error that made Akamatsu thinks he’s totally doing it on purpose but when she saw his expression, lips pouted as he grumbled and glared at the piano, when she saw how comfortable Ouma was when Akamatsu played a piece for him. It was one of the many proofs that Ouma wasn’t as bad or as mean as other people thinks.

“Because we think you deserve this, Ouma-kun. Even though you tease and prank everyone, you actually care about everyone here, right? And I know you’re not as mean or evil as you claim, maybe a little twisted but okay.” She said, quite certain of herself.

“What made you think so?” Ouma asked, with a blank stare. He was genuinely curious but didn’t show it. Akamatsu smiled at him before answering.

“Because if you didn’t, why do you play piano with me? You claim you’re doing it to annoy me, but, you keep coming back and trying so hard. And you were always smiling as you listen to the songs I play for you..” Akamatsu stated.

Ouma bit his lower lip as he thought of an excuse to prove Akamatsu wrong, but suddenly Amami spoke up, causing for everyone to turn their heads towards him.

“You can’t deny it, Kokichi. That you actually care about people more than you say, because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have become friends with me, Saihara-kun, Shinguji-kun, Gonta or Yonaga-san.. And just the fact that I like seeing you as a little brother and being kind to you already proves that you have a soft side that just makes it impossible for me to entirely hate you.. A soft side you don’t show to the entire class.” Amami said as he smiled. Ouma looked away from Amami and the stares the class gave him. He hated those stares, it wasn’t pity or expectation or anything. It almost felt like acceptance. Acceptance that shows they’re fine even if Ouma doesn’t show that so-called ‘soft side’ Amami calls. As if no one expects him to just show it.. Curiousness was still present but there wasn’t a stare that made him feel like they just want to force that ‘soft side’ out of him.

“And, Ouma-kun.” Ouma turned his head to the detective who spoke.

“Do you remember the School Festival?” He asked.

“Oh, you mean the time I used the whole class just so I could defeat Togami-chan?? Yup!” He said, popping the p. Ouma was still smiling widely but inside, he was waiting, waiting for something such as everyone snapping at him and returning to hating him like old days, that’s how it’s supposed to be, right?

Instead of what Ouma wanted to hear, he heard a giggle instead, from the detective.

“Ouma-kun.. I don’t think ‘use’ is the right term.. ‘Help’ would be more accurate.” Saihara pointed out in which Ouma quietly grumbled upon.

“That time, we had the lowest earnings. The food we sold didn’t sell at all. I know the food was great, after all, Tojo-san helped us make it.” Saihara paused, smiling at the maid who smiled back. “But, turns out, the other classes were just getting larger customers while we’re falling behind.. There was only two days left and everyone was desperate. Looking back at it, how you took the leadership from Akamatsu-san that easily, was really amazing. No offense, Akamatsu-san.” Akamatsu only laughed before Saihara continued.

“When you helped and instructed us, like a true leader, the impossible happened. I really didn’t expect for us to end up Number 1 in the rankings… You really are amazing, Ouma-kun.” Saihara smiled fondly, his cheeks slightly tainted with red. Looking back at it, Ouma has claimed he only wanted to beat Togami’s class but Saihara knew that wasn’t the case. Still, Ouma’s victorious face as he laughed at Togami’s defeat was quite a scene.

Everyone was only staring at Ouma who has gone quiet. Amami was nervous but also expecting, somehow, he could believe the impossible will happen. For just a small amount time, Ouma might show his soft side to everyone, because of everyone’s effort and Saihara’s final push.

Everyone smiled happily when Ouma sighed in defeat. At this point, everyone was convinced. Ouma wasn’t as they thought, they merely judged him from those small encounters but Ouma can actually be really kind, in his own ways, when he tries.

“Once again, Ouma-kun. Happy Birthday.” Akamatsu greeted and smiled at him. Ouma gave her a small smile in which she giggled at. Iruma and Momota run at the supreme leader, Momota immediately wrapping his arm around the liar’s neck.

“17 and you still look like an elementary!” Momota said as he laughed. Almost immediately, Ouma was back to his normal self.

“Hah! At least I don’t you look like a middle-aged man despite being 17!” He got out of Momota’s hold before sticking tongue out at him.

“You piece of shit! I don’t look like an old man!”

“Your goatee says otherwise!” Ouma claimed as he hid behind Iruma who squeaked when Ouma hold her waist and position her to Momota’s line of view, hiding himself from it as he continued teasing Momota.

Everyone laughed at the scene, everything was normal and that was better. After all, watching Ouma off guard and quiet was actually pretty terrifying for the whole class.

The two continued bickering, Iruma still between them, but Momota and the others stopped when Ouma faced them, he looked away but soon stared at everyone properly before taking a deep breath.

“Thank you… for this.. I really appreciate it.” Ouma said in a small, sincere voice. It was really sincere that it left everyone’s jaw to drop on the floor. They never thought they’ll hear the leader say those words sincerely.

“I think the world is ending.” Harukawa commented, genuinely surprised.

“My son, can you repeat that one more time?” Tojo asked, still not convinced.

“I’ll just go clean my ears. I’m pretty sure I just misheard that.” Hoshi stated, still surprised by those words. Ouma grumbled like a little child as he stomped his feet on the floor.

“For fuck’s sakes! I’ll never repeat those words! Fuck you all!” Ouma grumbled, cheeks pink in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at the supreme leader.

“Sure, you little shit~” Iruma smirked at the liar who only continued pouting. Ouma sighed before fixing himself.

“Just so you know, even though you did all of this for me.. I’m still gonna be an asshole, it’s just my personality.” He announced. Momota and the others just laughed.

“Go ahead. I don’t think I know an Ouma Kokichi who isn’t a liar and an asshole.” Momota said as he patted Ouma’s back.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Chabashira that commented.

“Hmph! Hate to admit it but Class 79th can’t be Class 79th without their favorite asshole.” Everyone’s shock was carried out by laughter and agreed with her.

“It’s like Kaediot said! You’re an asshole but you’re 79th Class’s asshole!” Iruma commented, Akamatsu only smiled at her, patting her back.

Ouma smiled, placing his hands behind his head as he looked around. The well-balanced, not too dark colored decorations, the checkered patterned table runner, those mountains of gifts, the still covered with a purple cloth sheet, he assumed, cake, making his eyes twinkle slightly. He looked back at everyone and noticed Shirogane who’s watching him, eyes shining as she did so, as if she’s waiting for something. Ouma simply smiled at her.

“The decorations are great. They’re really well-balanced, I love it!” He said in his normal cheerful tone and watched as Shirogane’s smile got wider.

“Haha! Me, Shinguji-kun, Hoshi-kun, Gonta, Iruma-san, Kiibo-kun all made it!” She said proudly. Ouma grinned at the other people mentioned, them also smiling back.

“Buuuut! I love the balloons the most!” He said and grabbed one. Everyone watched as Ouma grabbed the violet balloon and suddenly run towards Momota who’s talking with Saihara and Harukawa. Using his nails, he popped it beside Momota, but not too close to his ears.

“AAAHHHHHHHH!” Momota shouted as he hugged Saihara. Though jealous at the scene, Ouma only laughed at Momota’s expression.

“Momota-kun, it’s just a balloon!” Saihara said as he tried to push the astronaut off him who was mumbling something along the lines of _‘They have come for me! The white haired, hope obsessed, tied-up ghost and the blonde, changing, body part harvester..!’_.

Ouma laughed slightly as he watched the astronaut. He smiled as he looked around. Thinking about all the fun birthdays he had celebrated.. Among all of his birthdays, he’ll never admit it, but this has to be the one that surprised him the most.

“Nishishishi.. In all honesty though, this class.. really isn’t boring..” Ouma whispered to himself, but it seems that Saihara heard this which made him smile at Ouma who only pouted as he looked away. Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when Akamatsu clapped her hands

“Okay, everyone!” She started as she smiled at everyone.

“Grab your present for Ouma-kun and sit on the floor! It’s time for the presents!” Akamatsu shouted excitedly. Ouma’s watched everyone grab their own presents for him and sat on the ground. Some were a bit nervous to see what Ouma’s reaction to their presents would be.

Ouma sat between Saihara and Amami. The circle was formed as, from Ouma’s right to left: Amami, Akamatsu, Yonaga, Hoshi, Tojo, Chabashira, Yumeno, Shirogane, Shinguji, Kiibo, Iruma, Gonta, Harukawa, Momota, Saihara then Ouma.

The supreme leader looked at everyone who also looked around, trying to figure out who’ll go first. Ouma was excited to see what everyone got him but was also nervous and almost uncomfortable, though he did not show this, as this was the first time the class would give him something. He watched as everyone continued the same behavior, even Akamatsu was nervous. Ouma sighed and smiled brightly at everyone before focusing at the robot whose hands fidgeting slightly.

“Okay! Kiiboy, you’re up! I wanna see what you got for cute ol’ me!” Ouma said and pointed at Kiibo that’s across from him and was still hiding his present behind him.

“M-Me??”

“Yup~” Ouma singsong. Everyone gave the nervous robot a good luck look. Kiibo gulped before standing and walking over to Ouma who’s eyes were twinkling. He was quite scared about what Ouma’s reaction will be on the gift. Kiibo took a deep breath and when he reached Ouma, he handed him a blue wrapper covered, medium sized, white ribbon wrapped box and immediately scrambled back to is seat. Shinguji, who’s sitting beside Kiibo, only patted his back.

Ouma stared at the box Kiibo gave him. He lifted it slightly and it was heavy making his curiosity pique even more. He undid the ribbon and placed it aside. He slowly opened the box and lifted the content inside.

Everyone awed at the thing Ouma was holding. It was a metal ball. A blue metal ball, there was a line that has a black and white checkered pattern underneath its lips that seemed like a cat’s. It also has two black dots in which Ouma assumed was the eyes. In a way, it was really cute, especially with the uneven eyelashes, 3 on the left and 4 on the right.

“It’s a robot ball.. Professor Iidabashi created it just for decoration. There’s a button under it that makes it roll around.. I thought it resembles you, in a way so I gave it as a gift..” Kiibo admitted blushing slightly, making Ouma smirk.

“Resembles me.. You mean in the cute way?” Ouma asked cutely, poking his cheeks with his index finger and winked at Kiibo who blushed slightly.

“N-No!” Kiibo said as he looked away. It was only supposed to be just the checkered part and probably also so that Ouma would learn to not be robophobic, but somehow, it felt like what Ouma said was also a part of it making him blush slightly.

Ouma giggled at the reaction he got. He raised the ball and pressed the button under it. He placed it down and watched as it began rolling around all over the place in medium speed.

“It’s so cute!” Some of the girls said as they watched the ball robot that was rolling around. Kiibo was only smiling, he was glad that Ouma seems to like his present.

Ouma giggled as the ball passed towards him, he grabbed it and pressed the button to turn it off.

“I’ll name it Kiiball. Something to remember Kiiboy by!” He announced, smiling at the ball robot.

“You make it sound like I’m going to die!” Kiibo shouted making some of them laugh. Ouma only continued giggling as he hugged Kiiball. Kiibo blushed slightly as he looked away.

“I’m next!” Yonaga, who’s two seats away from Ouma, declared. Everyone turned their head towards the smiling artist. She stood up from her seat and headed towards Ouma. Amami made space for her and watched as the artist sat beside Ouma who was also equally smiling back. She placed the square-shaped, thin box on Ouma’s lap and clasped her hands together.

“Open it~” She said cheerily.

“You shouldn’t have, Angie-chan~” Ouma said in an equal cheerily tone.

“Oh, just accept it, you little atheist~” Yonaga said and smiled back at Ouma who also smiled back. Everyone was a bit disturbed by the weird interaction but decided not to make a comment on it. They watched as Ouma unwrapped the gift and took out a small canvas.

Ouma’s eyes widened slightly at the painting. It was a painting of DICE. It was a really good painting that Ouma could almost believe it was a picture instead of a painting. And Ouma knows that Yonaga has only seen the picture of DICE that he brought once for Amami to see. As expected of the Ultimate Artist.

Ouma turned his head at the artist who’s still smiling at him. Yonaga hugged Ouma who hugged back. Everyone, who was a bit curious at what the painting was, didn’t question it and only smiled at the way Ouma and Yonaga interacted.

“Thanks, Angie-chan. I really like it.” Ouma whispered with sincerity making the other giggle slightly.

“Happy Birthday, Kokichi.” Yonaga whispered against the other’s ear before pulling back, still smiling at Ouma. Yonaga returned to her seat but that’s when the two noticed the stares they received. It was confusion and curiosity but also amusement. The two only smiled widely at their fellow classmates who only laughed slightly.

“Okay, who’s next?” Akamatsu asked, snapping everyone out of their trance.

“I can go next.” Tojo said, smiling. Ouma’s expression beamed up as Tojo headed towards him. Tojo handed him a black, small, rectangular shaped box.

“Happy birthday, Ouma-kun.” Tojo said and smiled at Ouma who smiled back. Ouma opened the box and smiled at the gift. He took it out and put it on.

Everyone smiled at Ouma’s reaction to the gift. It was a pair of black gloves with violet rose with stem patterns making it really appealing to Ouma’s eyes. It was also just the right size of his hands and the fabric didn’t feel itchy at all, it was comfortable.

He stared up at Tojo and smiled.

“Thanks, mom!” He said cheerily. Tojo only smiled and nodded before returning to her seat.

“I’ll go next..” Yumeno declared lazily as she raised her hand. She made her way towards Ouma and handed him a large red box. Ouma’s eyes blinked a couple of times as he stared at the red box. Ouma looked back at Yumeno who’s still standing in front of him.

“I didn’t expect you to give me a gift..” He said, genuine surprise in his eyes making Yumeno pout her lips slightly before sighing.

“Nyeh.. Just open it..”

“Nishishishi..” Ouma giggled as he opened the box. He stopped before lifting it up and putting it on his head.

“So, I’m Ultimate Magician now, huh??” He asked as he did finger guns while winking at Yumeno who only smiled, glad that Ouma seems to like her gift.

“Maybe Ultimate Wizard would be cuter.” Saihara commented as he stared at the hat Ouma was wearing. It was the same hat Yumeno has but instead of the red tie around the hat, there was a checkered pattern one.

“Wait! Yumeno-san! Is that a matching hat?? You gave a matching hat to a degenerate male??” Chabashira asked, eyes wide and betrayal visible in her features. Everyone only laughed nervously at Chabashira who was fuming. To them, it didn’t really feel like a matching hat.

“Nyeh..” Yumeno only said, neither confirming nor denying which made Chabashira froze, she looks like her soul just left her body and was about to pass out because of the information.

Everyone didn’t notice as Shirogane’s eyes lit up as she fixed her glasses.

“Okay, while we’re on it..” Everyone turned their head towards Shirogane who’s carrying a box. She who stood up and headed towards Ouma, an almost scary expression on her face. Yumeno only walked back to her own seat, avoiding Shirogane who really seems to be plotting and scheming.

“Here’s my gift!” Shirogane shouted proudly and smirked as she ripped the gift herself and held her gift in front of Ouma whose eyes blanked. Shirogane’s eyes was still twinkling as she drooled.

“Wear it..” She demanded. Everyone sweatdropped, uncomfortable and a bit scared at the way Shirogane was acting but in awe at what she was holding. Ouma continued staring blankly at the gift and stood up.

“No.” He said firmly.

“Oh, come on! I made it especially for you! And everyone knows you’ll end up in Slytherin!” Shirogane said. Ouma only glared at the Harry Potter Slytherin get up, he knew it would be fine to wear it but..

“I would wear it if it was a boy’s uniform.. But why is it a girl’s!?” Ouma shouted as he pointed at the uniform inside of the dress robe.

“Girl’s clothes suit you better!” Shirogane declared, pouting slightly. Ouma continued glaring at her.

“No. And that’s final.” Ouma watched as Shirogane’s expression darkened. Everyone, including Ouma felt a chill run down their spines and it was almost by instinct that Ouma tried to run away.

“I won’t let you..”

Before Ouma knew it, fog covered his vision, making him close his eyes. It felt like there was a gush of wind and then the fog, that everyone didn’t even know where it came from, disappeared. Ouma slowly opened his eyes only to see everyone staring at him with different reaction, the girl’s looked like they were adoring him, even Chabashira who was about to pass out earlier was staring at him as well, the guys, however, beside Hoshi, Amami and Gonta, their eyes were wide and their mouth was gaping. Ouma slowly looked down and his eyes widened as his cheeks turned a little pink. He was wearing the dress robe that was green on the inside, a white, long-sleeves uniform covered by a black vest with a green necktie and a black short skirt and black socks that only reached above his knee causing for his pale thighs, that was usually not shown, to show.

“Fuck yeah!” Shirogane, who’s holding Ouma’s clothes, shouted in delight. Harukawa’s eyes, from Ouma, went to Shirogane and glared slightly, recalling how Shirogane did the same thing with her, making her shiver in annoyance and almost fear about that fast change up. How does she even do that?

“You’re just like my real mom..” Ouma grumbled lowly as he remembered how his mom, not Tojo, the mom of the group in DICE dress him up every time she gets the chance. He sighed as he examined himself, spreading his arm to see the gift made by Shirogane. With him still wearing the wizard hat and the gloves, he knew he looks good. The clothes weren’t itchy and almost felt like his normal clothes, but it was still uncomfortable for Ouma to wear girl clothes no matter how many times their Mom makes him wear gothic Lolita dresses.

Everyone only stared at Ouma, some making a comment on it.

“Would have been better if he’s actually a girl.” Chabashira commented and was actually annoyed that Ouma wasn’t a girl when he almost looked just like one.

“You look cute, Kokichi.” Amami said with a smile, genuinely adoring Ouma, almost asking himself if he should call Ouma ‘little sister’ now.

“Hmm..” Shinguji hummed as he adored Ouma’s beautiful human self. Each and every detail made him want to examine how Ouma as a girl would look. Shinguji’s eyes trailed lower to see Ouma’s, almost girl-like, pale white thighs making him hum even more. Since Shinguji was sitting next to Kiibo which was basically across from Ouma’s seat, that’s besides Amami, Amami’s eyes landed at Shinguji’s lustful stare making him glare at Shinguji. Shinguji saw Amami’s dangerous glare, making him flinch and immediately looked away as he does not want to feel the wrath of the big brother.

Saihara found himself admiring how Ouma looks, he was already attractive without skirts or everything, but he was really cute and adorable. Saihara’s own thoughts embarrassed himself and he immediately looked away, blushing slightly.

Momota’s mouth was gaping slightly as he stared at Ouma, thinking to himself that the liar really looks good in a skirt and if he was to wear a wig, Momota would bet he’ll look cute, not that he’s not already. Immediately, Momota shook off those thoughts away from his head. He didn’t think that. He did NOT think that.

The others were only adoring how the liar looks, laughing slightly. Some were a bit reluctant to admit it, but they couldn’t deny the liar looks good, while on the other hand, Shirogane was only taking picture in different angles, drooling slightly, making her look like a perverted old man.

“Wear it for the rest of the day! Pleeeeeaaaase???” Shirogane begged desperately as she kneels on the floor, making some of them laugh while Ouma narrow his eyes at her but was actually considering it.

“DON’T!” Everyone stared in confusion at Momota who shouted. Momota’s face heated up, he didn’t expect himself to just shout that. It was only supposed to be in his mind due his thoughts debating whether Ouma looks cute or not in his current get up. He looked away as everyone continued staring at him. Ouma only giggled.

“Nishishishi.. Kay, I’ll wear it!” He announced, much to Momota’s dread, and sat back down. Instead of his usual crossed leg seat, he was sitting like a girl, knees pressed together causing for his pale thighs showing even more, making some of the guys blush. Some of the girls noticed this, making them laugh slightly.

“Thanks, by the way, Shirogane-chan, Yumeno-chan!” Ouma said, still smiling. The two only smiled back at him.

“Okay, resume!” He declared, the remaining one’s looked at each other once more. Yumeno sighed as she looked at Chabashira’s direction.

“Nyeh.. Tenko.. You next.” She lazily ordered. Chabashira’s eyes only lit up before smiling at Yumeno.

“Okay! Yumeno-san!” She stood up and headed towards Ouma, glaring slightly at him but she couldn’t really as Ouma still looks like a girl in her view.

“Here! Tenko’s gift for a degenerate male like you!” She said. Everyone only laughed at the usual behavior. She handed Ouma a rectangular, violet paper wrapped box. Ouma stared blankly at it for a short while

“Hmph.” Chabashira’s only word before walking back to her seat and sat down.

Ouma continued staring at the gift, hoping that it wasn’t some kind of prank gift that’ll punch him or smear a pie on his face. Ouma slowly opened the box to see a Matryoshka Doll. He blinked a couple of times before taking it out of the box and placing it on the ground, watching as it swings back and forth and side to side. Everyone laughed nervously at the gift, not really knowing why Chabashira got him that kind of gift.

“Why a matryoshka..?” Yumeno asked as she stared at Chabashira. Chabashira crossed her arms as she stared at the gift she gave to Ouma.

“It reminded me of the degenerate male..” She answered. Everyone looked back at the gift and some of them snorted and some, began laughing.

“It does!” Akamatsu said as she laughed. The matryoshka has wide eyes and a shit eating grin, really resembling Ouma.

Ouma only pouted as he looked back at the matryoshka. He grabbed it and opened it up until it was the smallest one. It all had shit eating grin which made everyone continue laughing.

“Kay, kay! It’s a good gift!” He said, smiling at Chabashira who’s eyes widened slightly before looking away. Ouma put the matryoshka back to its original form before placing it back to the box.

There was a minute of silence before, without saying anything, Momota walked towards Ouma who only stared. Momota handed him a purple box. Ouma continued staring up at Momota who rubbed the back of his head.

“Happy birthday.” He said in a slight reluctant tone. Ouma only smirked.

“Hmm~ Is there a chocolate inside? Where’s your confession??” He teased, eyes shining at Momota as if he’s genuinely waiting for an answer.

“No fucking way! Just open it, you little shit!” Momota shouted, his cheeks a little red.

Ouma only gigged before opening Momota’s gift for him. Saihara peeked over his side and laughed slightly at the gift. It was space-designed handkerchiefs.

“Cute. Just like me~” Ouma commented as he held one of it up, the milky way designed one, smiling at it. Momota only sighed before walking back to his seat. He watched as Ouma continued admiring the handkerchief, making him smile as well.

“Thanks, Momota-chan! I’ll make sure to laminate it and hang it up!” Ouma said, eyes twinkling as he gave Momota a thumbs up, making the others laugh while Momota only glared as he shouted.

“Use it!”

Ouma only giggled and placed it all back inside the box.

“How ‘bout you go next, Harumaki?” Momota suddenly asked as he looked beside him, at Harukawa who’s fiddling with the box she’s holding. Momota only patted the girl’s back which caused for Harukawa to glare at him but Momota only continued smiling.

“Fine..” She grumbled and stood up. Ouma was only staring at her, hoping that the assassin’s gift wasn’t a bomb or something.

Harukawa walked towards Ouma, only watching his blank face as she walked towards him. Harukawa calmed herself and placed the red box in front of him.

“Happy birthday.” She said before returning to her seat, not giving any time for Ouma to response. Ouma was a bit surprised but soon composed himself. He stared at the box before opening it. It was a violet scarf.

He pulled it out and put it on, smiling slightly at the fabric’s texture. Everyone smiled at Ouma’s small smile. Ouma looked back at Harukawa who’s looking away.

“Nishishishi.. To think you’ll get me something.. Should I call you Maki-onee now??” He asked, eyes closed as he rubbed his face against the soft fabric, humming slightly as he did so. Amami pouted slightly, a little jealous but laugh shortly afterwards.

Harukawa’s cheeks turned pink as she began fiddling with one of her pig tails. Some of them that saw Harukawa’s blush, laughed slightly. Harukawa glared at the others then glared at Ouma as the memories of the children calling her big sis came back to her.

“Do you want to die?” Ouma only giggled at the threat that didn’t even sound like one, also making the others laugh and for Harukawa to puff up her cheeks even more. After a while, everyone settled down and Hoshi stood up.

“I’ll go next.” Hoshi said and heads towards Ouma, carrying a long, rectangular-shaped, fancy designed box.

“Here.” Hoshi said and handed it to Ouma. Ouma smiled as he grabbed it and the first thing he notice was the weight and the fact that there was something like water that moved inside.

He opened it and immediately smirked but also wonder how Hoshi got one, it was really a rare and high quality one, based on what Ouma heard, the taste was out of this world. Saihara and Amami was about to peek at what Ouma got from Hoshi but Ouma immediately closed it and looked back at Hoshi who’s already back at his seat. Ouma smirked, looks like he and some of the DICE members will get drunk later.

“Hey, hey! What’s that now??” Momota asked. Everyone was curious as well to what Hoshi gave to Ouma.

“Our little secret.” Hoshi said and winked at Ouma. The supreme leader only giggled and hid the box behind him making some of them frown, there was a lot of secrets going on.

“I guess I’ll go next.” Shinguji said and stood up. He was carrying a large red box, and some could hear metals clacking together that made some of them gulped and sweated nervously at what they think is inside.

“Happy Birthday, Ouma..” Shinguji said in an almost seductively creepy voice that made everyone sweat uncomfortably. Ouma only continued smiling.

Shinguji placed his gift on Ouma’s lap. Shinguji’s bandaged hands that was holding the box slowly lowered and brushed over to Ouma’s thighs, before completely pulling it away. Ouma shivered slightly at that bold act but he didn’t say anything as he knew that he himself tends to get touchy and much bolder to other people, including Shinguji. He only smirked at the anthropologist who he knew was smiling under his mask but those smirks and smiles soon disappeared when Amami, who saw everything, glared dangerously at Shinguji.

“Kiyo… I swear to God..” Everyone felt shivers run down their spine at Amami’s cold voice. Shinguji gulped before immediately scrambling back to his seat. Amami could really be scarily overprotective sometimes.

Ouma turned back to the box and shook it, grabbing everyone’s attention. Again, everyone heard metals clacking. Ouma opened the box but at seeing the things inside, he immediately closed it. He gave Shinguji a _‘really’_ look in which the anthropologist only laughed at.

“What is it?” Kiibo asked. Ouma only smiled at him.

“One word. Iruma-chan.”

“Eeek! Me??” Iruma squeaked.

“Dirty?” Shirogane asked.

“Kinky?” Amami asked.

“Perverted?” Akamatsu asked. Each and every one of their comments only made Iruma moan and drool.

“Things.” Ouma added as he winked.

“Oh.” Was their only words as they stared nervously at the box.

“I hope you enjoy using it.” Shinguji said in a creepy voice. Ouma only sighed but soon smirked mischievously.

“Can Gonta go next?” Gonta asked, snapping everyone out of their trance. It felt like there was a refreshing rush of air that passed by the room when Gonta spoked. Everyone nodded eagerly at Gonta as they smiled at him.

Gonta smiled back as he walked towards Ouma and handed him a box shaped, a white sheet covered something. Ouma didn’t know what it was but by the sound of something that’s flapping its wings, he almost didn’t want to accept it, but he didn’t want to hurt the feelings of Gonta, he knew everyone would kill him if he did so.

“Happy Birthday, Kokichi! Gonta caught this! Gonta thinks they’re like Kokichi!” Gonta said as he handed Ouma the.. cage, Ouma assumed. Ouma stared at it for a long time, _‘No bugs.’ ‘No bugs.’_. Ouma took a deep breath and removed the sheet.

The flapping wings of the purple colored butterflies sounded across the room. Ouma smiled at the cage that has 3 butterflies inside of it. It was really beautiful, especially the purple wings that has some black patterns in it. Everyone awed at the butterflies as some of them hoped Ouma wasn’t those type of people that likes using butterflies as decorations. Ouma stared up at Gonta and smiled.

“Thank you, Gonta.” Ouma said sincerely as he smiled. Gonta smiled as well, lifting everyone’s spirits up.

“Kokichi is welcome!” Gonta smiled as he walked back to his seat, still smiling to himself.

Everyone stared at their remaining classmates, Amami, Akamatsu, Saihara and Iruma, that haven’t given their gift yet. The 4 stared at each other, almost telling each other through their eyes _‘You first!’_.

Their class representative sighed and scrambled over to Ouma, sitting in front of him. She smiled at Ouma who was smiling back.

“Here. I made it myself.. I hope you’ll like it. And Happy Birthday again, Ouma-kun.” Akamatsu said as she handed him a big purple box. Ouma stared at the gift then looked back at Akamatsu. Ouma knows, that it was their class representative that decided to convince everyone into giving Ouma a surprise birthday party, no one could be as persuasive as Akamatsu after all.

“Thanks as well, Akamatsu-chan.. You better prepare the music room for me on Monday!” He cheerily said while smiling. Akamatsu’s eyes lit up as she giggled.

“Okay! Open your gift, Ouma-kun!” Akamatsu said, excited at Ouma’s reaction. Ouma slowly opened the box and his eyes widened at the content.

“Akamatsu-chan.. I could kiss you right now if I’m not gay.. but this is amazing..” Ouma said as he slowly held it up and hugged it tightly, cheeks turning pink as he kissed it.

Everyone laughed slightly and watch in astonishment at the pillow they knew was handmade by Akamatsu, while Shirogane squealed at the sight and took a picture. She knew she was adding that to her ‘Bestest of Best’. Ouma with a Harry Potter Slytherin Girl Uniform get up and hugging the pillow, her OTP has completely sailed at this point.

“O-Ouma-kun!” Saihara squeaked, blushing as he stared at the gift Akamatsu gave Ouma. It was a round, Saihara pillow, same size as a sofa pillow would have. It has Saihara’s blue hair, golden eyes and the cute nervous smile.

Ouma only winked at Saihara as he keeps on snuggling the pillow, making the detective blush harder. Akamatsu only giggled even more, her fujoshi side slightly showing itself.

“Akamatsu-san..” Saihara called, pouting slightly. Everyone only laughed at Saihara’s cute reaction.

“I’m sorry, Saihara-kun! I just knew Ouma-kun would definitely love it.” Akamatsu said and winked at Ouma who winked back, still smiling as he snuggled the pillow.

After a while, everyone calmed down though Ouma still haven’t let go of the pillow and it was only resting on his lap.

“Okay, okay. Should I go next or Shuichi?” Amami asked, smiling at Saihara who still have a slight blush on his face.

“Y-You could go first..” Saihara said nervously as he rubbed the small box he’s hiding from Ouma’s sight. Amami only laughed before facing Ouma who’s still hugging the pillow. Ouma looked at Amami and smiled at him.

“Happy birthday, Kokichi.” Amami greeted as he handed him a box. The first thing Ouma noticed when he held the box, was the heaviness. He knew it wasn’t from the gift inside as the box’s texture felt like it was wood.

He slowly opened the wooden box and his eyes widened at the content of the box. Everyone watched as Ouma became quiet and continued staring at the box.

“Amami-chan.. You..” He stuttered out as he continued staring at it.

“Well, you wanted it, so here you go.” Amami said as he smiled. The closest people to Ouma peeked over to the box and awed. Ouma picked it up and flaunt it to everyone, smiling widely as he did so. Everyone awed as well as they saw the cute, small Redfoot tortoise Ouma was holding.

“Are you sure it’s wise to give Ouma a pet?” Akamatsu whispered over to Amami. Amami only laughed in response, he had no idea.

Ouma placed the tortoise back to the wooden box and watched as it ate the leaves in the corner. Ouma turned to Amami, smiling.

He jumped at Amami and hugged him tightly. Amami only smiled as he patted the other’s head. Ouma relaxed to the touch as he smiled to himself.

“It’s really annoying how you could tolerate me so well.. But, thank you, Amami-chan..” He whispered to Amami in a small voice, making Amami smile slightly.

“Just remember.. you’re always my 13th little brother.. Always..” Amami said as he rubbed Ouma’s back. Ouma only let out a giggle as he pulled away.

“Should we go for incest route and make this story a love hexagon??” Ouma asked and winked at Amami who stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously? Did you really have to ruin the moment with that??” Amami asked. Ouma only giggled making the others laugh as well. Amami sighed before laughing slightly.

Ouma smiled as he slowly turned to Saihara who flinched slightly. Ouma only continued smiling at him, waiting. Saihara took a deep breath before slowly unhiding his gift for Ouma. It was a small box that almost resembles a ring box, making Ouma’s eyes widened slightly as his cheeks turned a little red.

“H-Happy birthday, Ouma-kun..” Saihara greeted shyly and immediately handed Ouma his gift. He backed away slightly, scared and also embarrassed for Ouma and the other’s reaction.

Ouma analyzed the box for a while then slowly opened it. His eyes widened once more, there was a lot of surprise this day.

“I hope.. you like it..” Saihara said meekly. Ouma smirked before looking at Saihara.

“Only if you put it on me.”

“H-Huh??” Saihara asked, eyes wide as he stared at Ouma’s smiling but also genuine expression.

Saihara hesitated but someone patted his back. Saihara looked at Momota who’s only smiling.

“Do it for the birthday boy!” Momota encourage. Ouma only winked at Momota as a thanks.

Saihara took a deep breath as he shakingly grabbed his gift. Ouma only smiled as Saihara held his hand and slowly put the band-aid designed ring on Ouma’s ring finger. Saihara bit his lip as he remembered how the band-aid designed ring really reminded him of the day Ouma claimed he stole Saihara’s heart, which is in a way, was true.

Ouma raised his hand, adoring the band-aid designed ring, smiling as he remembered how he adored every night the band-aid Saihara put on his wound ever since he hurt himself on that knife game but in the end, he still needed to replace it.. But now, this was more permanent, and it really made his heart flutter in joy.

“Thank you, my beloved!” Ouma said as he smiled at Saihara. Saihara was a bit taken back by that sincere smile, making him smile back as well.

“Okay, you virgins! It’s now Miu-sama’s turn!” Iruma’s booming voice called as she stood up. Ouma turned to Iruma as he smirked at the other who looked quite proud.

“Prepare your dick, Ouma! Cause it’ll be swinging by the end of this!” She said and reveal a huge box behind her. It was about 3-feet tall and was quite wide.

Everyone stared in surprise and curiosity at the huge pink, red ribbon tied box.

“That’s pretty big..” Momota commented. Iruma only smirked at she began pushing it, with the help of Gonta, towards Ouma.

“That’s what she said.” Iruma said as she smirked proudly. Ouma stood up so he could see it properly from above. He faced Iruma, eyes twinkling slightly but only smirked challengely at her.

“I present to you! The Big One!” Iruma claimed as she gestured at it proudly.

“The Big One, huh?” Ouma asked, still smirking. He placed his hand on the box’s cover and slowly opened it. He didn’t need to peek inside as soon he opened it, the box’s walls fell down, revealing another crazy one of Iruma’s invention but luckily, it wasn’t a big dildo, with spike all over it.. That was traumatizing..

This time, it was a big metal container with a big hose that’s similar to a fire hose. The end of the fire hose had a flat surface similar to a shower. There was a lot of buttons all over it, visible to the others was the buttons with the words _clean_ and _eject_ under it. There was also a switch that spins around with different categories in it and a checkered design on it, that seems to imply that it was only for Ouma.

Iruma smiled proudly at Ouma who was only staring at the gift before she starts explaining.

“I know you’ve always wanted to bath in a rain of Panta.. Well, thank Miu-sama as she created the best gift you’ll use for the rest of your life! You can put Panta in it and just turn it to the sprinkler setting and more than 20 people will be bathing in a rain of Panta!” Iruma said as she smiled proudly. At hearing that information, Ouma’s mouth parted slightly as he only stared at the gift, then to Iruma.. Finally, his dream.. it’ll come true.

“Iruma-chan.. I never thought I’ll say this but.. You have to be the best inventor I’ve ever met..” He said, not even realizing he just said that or how high of a praise it was for Iruma who moaned slightly.

Ouma formed the widest grin he can muster and jumped on Iruma who slightly stumbled off, hugging her.

Iruma sputtered as she began blushing slightly, but she soon smiled at her friend. A high, long squeak of happiness left her before she hugged the liar back.

“Damn it, you cute little shit!” Iruma said as she buried the liar’s face between her jugs. Everyone only watched in amusement and some, happiness but also a bit uncomfortableness. It was weird but also refreshing to see the two getting along, but it was scary to see what would happen. Especially if Iruma begins helping Ouma out with his pranks with her inventions. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

Akamatsu smiled as she stared at the two. Now, everyone has given their present to Ouma and enjoyed Ouma’s reactions. She smiled widely as she stood up, clapping her hand, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Okay! Now it’s time for the REAL BIG ONE!” Akamatsu declared. Iruma and Ouma finally separated but was still holding each other as they stared at her confusedly, but Iruma, seeing her heading towards the cake, immediately smiled and dragged the liar in front of the table and pushed him forward. Everyone was just behind him.

Akamatsu and Tojo stood in front of the table that was covered by a purple cloth, the cake behind it. The two grabbed the end of the cloth and untie it.

“Are you ready, Ouma-kun??” Akamatsu asked, Ouma’s answer was only a wide grin. Akamatsu smiled back before her and Tojo dropped the cloth.

Everyone, beside the girls that made the cake, stared in amazement at the cake. It was a tall, 3-layered, Circus theme cake. It was colorful and full of circus related decoration. The usual circus tent on the top layer and above it was a white figure that was vaguely similar to Ouma, that was the best the girls can do but everyone appreciated the effort. The second was filled with decorations such as colorful balls, hula-hoops and some elephant, monkey, lion and giraffe merengue. The 3rd was bigger and there were flags, stars and the similar silly drawing of Ouma, he once drew himself and showed them, was also on it.

“This is.. amazing..” Ouma said as his eyes twinkled. He scooped the cake’s frosting with his finger and licked it, eyes shining brighter at the sweet taste of the sweet vanilla.

“The girls made it!” Akamatsu said as she smiled at Ouma who’s almost drooling as he stared at the cake.

“Okay! Time to eat cake!”

Tojo and Akamatsu began handing out paper plates and plastic forks to everyone. Everyone smiled as Tojo gave them a slice of the cake.

Once everyone had their own piece, Akamatsu smiled at Ouma whose eyes still twinkling as he stared at his slice of cake, then at everyone who she nodded at and nodded back.

“Happy Birthday, Kokichi!” Everyone chorused once again, smiling at Ouma who giggled in return.

Everyone began eating the cake, commenting on how good the taste cake, how soft the cake bread was and the best part, the frosting.

“Caramel and vanilla flavored. Simple but it’s really delicious!” Ouma commented as he licked the frosting off his lips as he rocked side to side. Everyone only smiled at Ouma’s childlike reaction.

Ouma smiled once again before sighing in relief and putting his plate down. He raised his head and smiled at everyone. This class really is making him go soft because of how interesting and comforting it is.

“Okay, this is really the last..” He said and took a deep breath.

“Thank you, everyone.”

Everyone smiled and once again greeted Ouma a happy birthday. Everyone continued eating, talking about a lot of things and thinking about how it was really a fun birthday, not just for Ouma but for everyone as well. It was the best.

_ _ _ _

“Good job, sidekick! At giving Ouma the gift.” Momota said as he patted Saihara’s back.

Saihara only laughed nervously as he walked with Momota. The others have already gone home, while some, like Saihara, Momota, Tojo and Akamatsu, stayed behind to clean up. It was already 7:00 and was dark so Tojo and Akamatsu urged them to go home already in which they agreed at.

“See you on Monday, Shuichi!” Momota’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They were already in the gate and as usual, Momota run towards his house direction, a different direction from where Saihara’s home was. Momota waved goodbye to Saihara as he run and Saihara only waved back.

Saihara started walking towards his house, still thinking about Ouma’s reactions today. Somehow, he felt like he has gotten a little closer with Ouma because of it.

_“Are you ready, onee-chan??”_

_“Try not to hurt him.”_

Saihara stopped at hearing those voices. He turned around but saw no one. He sighed as he thought it was only his imagination but that line of thought slowly dispersed as when something covered his mouth and the next thing he knew, was darkness.

\- - - -

“Okay, everyone. Off to bed! We’re waking up early tomorrow!” Their mother of the group said as she urged everyone to go to their own room after they cleaned up.

Ouma has just returned to his worrying DICE members who he forgot to tell that he would be late. Luckily, he wasn’t scolded that much.

After the others helped him put the gifts he received in his room and watching the girls adore the Redfoot tortoise and gave it a proper place to live at. They had a small celebration filled with barbecue, the rare alcohol from Hoshi and some karaoke time with their tone-deaf turnip-head and then add Ouma singing a very bad version of Shuuseki Kairo no Yume Tabibito by Hiro Shimono. Good thing the glass didn’t broke by how bad it is.

Ouma was about to go to his room to prepare for the Disneyland trip they’ll have tomorrow but suddenly, the twintail haired girl called him.

“Leader! A black van is outside!” She shouted as she pointed outside the window. Ouma, who’s now sobered up, narrowed his eyes slightly before walking towards the window and also looked outside to see a black van parked in front of their house. There were some men in black standing outside of the van and DICE’s turnip-head and blonde stud were talking to them.

Ouma hummed slightly at the guests as he knew they looked familiar. He smiled before walking out of the house, accompanied by the twintail-haired girl who was a bit worried.

“Does Ouma Kokichi lives here?” He heard one of the guys asked. Turnip-head was about to answer but Ouma already spoke up.

“What~?” He called out in a playful tone. The men in black stared at him before staring at one another and looking back at Ouma before answering.

“Lord Kuzuryu have send this for you.”

“Baby boss??” He asked earning some few laughs from his DICE members, but the men only nodded before opening the van to reveal a big blue box with a violet ribbon. It took 2 of their man to carry it and gently dropped it on the ground.

“What is it?”

“We were not told.” Was the last thing the men said before entering their van again and leaving.

Ouma grumbled slightly before staring at the big box.

“Do you think it’s a bomb?” The blonde asked. Ouma only shrugged.

\- - - -

After the weird day and encounter with those MIB, Ouma was finally sitting on his bed staring at the box that his DICE members helped him to carry at his room. They were really curious and worried about that big box, there might be a bomb and it might kill their leader, but luckily, Ouma was able to assure them that it wasn’t dangerous, though, it still took almost all of Ouma just to kick them all out of his room.

Ouma stared at the letter attached to the box and grabbed it. By the color pattern, blonde, white, black, brown and another blonde. Ouma knew almost immediately who it was from. Ouma smiled before opening and reading it.

_Dear Our Beloved Liar, Asshole, Bastard, Twink, Despair and Hope,_

_Happy Birthday, Kokichi! I hope you liked the gift! If you didn’t, my body is free tomorrow~ Or maybe we could team up Kamukura yass queen instead, just kidding, teheehee~_

_P.S. I actually want to send him dead so we could all despair but Komaeda-senpai stopped me, gee.. Enjoy your gift, Kokichi! Love ya~_

_-Your Junko!_

_Happy Birthday, brat. Well.. Just be happy and be yourself, ~~we~~ they love you like that. I hope you like the gift. I was the one that captured and tied him up._

_-Mukuro_

_Happy Birthday, Kokichi! I hope you’ll have a hopeful birthday! Me and Junko had a talk about the birthday gift and we decided on him, I would have actually like it if it was me—_

_Ignore that. Happy birthday, you twink. I’m actually opposed with the idea but Komaeda and Enoshima begged me, so I just agreed. And for god’s sakes, Ouma, don’t do anything weird to him—_

_Nope! Do whatever you want, Kokichi! As long as it’ll make you happy and hope, do it! Happy Birthday again! Me and Hinata-kun love you!_

_-Hajime and Nagito <3_

_Yo, brat. I guess, happy birthday, I don’t really know how close we are to actually be greeting each other happy birthdays ~~but I think of you as a friend~~ but I send your gift through my subordinates, just appreciate it and admit your feelings, for fucks sakes. Happy Birthday and keep making things fun for everyone, you little shit._

_-Fuyuhiko_

Ouma smiled at the letter. There were some large black scribbles on some of Kuzuryu’s and Ikusaba’s part of letter making him curious at what they’ve wrote but he wouldn’t know as it was completely black but he could still use it as a teasing material for his favorites.

Ouma stood up and walked over to the big box. He opened it, almost certain on who’s inside. He smirked internally at seeing a tied-up and gagged Saihara, staring up at Ouma with frightened eyes. Instead of feeling a bit bad at the sight, the liar blushed slightly as his eyes twinkled as he stared down at Saihara whose wrists tied together with a red ribbon, who also looks like he was close to crying but at seeing Ouma, relief passed by his eyes.

“Saihara-chan, can you stand??” He asked. Saihara nodded as he grabbed Ouma’s hand. Ouma helped him stand and get Saihara out of the box as he pulled the gag down.

“O-Ouma-kun.. What.. Why..” Saihara stuttered, unsure to what he’s going to ask Ouma who was untying the rope in his wrist.

Saihara didn’t exactly know what happened but what he knew was someone tying him up then gagging him and putting him in a large box. He was scared but he knew he heard about 5 people’s voice, Hinata and Kuzuryu’s included so he calmed down slightly but was still nervous. He knew he was put on a car making him panic slightly but at hearing the people talking about sending him to Ouma, he calmed down slightly and waited, and before he knew it, he was in Ouma’s home.

“Are you okay, Saihara-chan?” Ouma asked. Saihara nodded slowly as he looked around Ouma’s room. It was just a simple room with few pranking materials on the table and the floor, a dart board on the door, the presents they’ve given to him earlier, some papers on the ground and Panta bottles scattered around but he didn’t comment on it.

“Yeah.. I am.. But..” He paused nervously as he stared at Ouma who was only smiling.

“Oh. They might have used you as a gift for me.” Ouma said excitedly. Saihara blushed slightly as he looked away. Ouma only smiled at the reaction.

“So.. Will you give yourself to me?” Ouma asked as if it was the most natural thing to ask. Saihara blushed harder.

“W-W-What..?” He stuttered out as his face turned redder by every minute that passed.

Ouma smirked before walking closer to the blushing detective and suddenly pushed him on his bed. Ouma got on top of him, straddling him.

“O-O-Ouma-kun!” Saihara panicked slightly but didn’t push Ouma, who’s still smirking, away. Saihara’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared up at Ouma.

Ouma smirked and giggled slightly as he began caressing Saihara’s face, the cold band-aid designed ring brushing over Saihara’s cheeks, making him shiver slightly.

“So, will you?” Ouma asked again. Saihara became silent, he wasn’t sure what to answer, he wasn’t even sure if Ouma was serious as he asked those kinds of things to him all the time, but somehow, Saihara knew, Ouma was. But still, he couldn’t muster up an answer as he was nervous and almost scared if what he thinks is wrong.

Ouma noticed Saihara’s silence that made him nervous as well, but he only hid it with a smile before taking the lead.

“Saihara-chan.. This band-aid ring you gave me.. confirmed that I’m yours.” He said with all honesty making Saihara’s eyes grow wide. Ouma continued affectionately caressing Saihara’s cheeks and watched as Saihara slowly looked back at Ouma.

“That’s why.. I want you to give yourself to me as well.. Because I like you.”

Saihara felt his heart fluttering with joy and nervousness, still scared that it was a lie.

“That’s not a lie.. right..?” Saihara asked, wanting confirmation. At seeing the way the other’s emotion shift, he knew he wasn’t lying. Saihara wasn’t like the organization Ouma likes talking about, he didn’t spend as much time as them with Ouma, but he knew how Ouma was in a lot of ways that even DICE themselves might not know. The moment Ouma put up his mask, Saihara knew Ouma was about to run away from his feelings once again, just like what Saihara used to do.

“Nope! It’s a lie. Nishishishi.. You really need to learn more about me, Saihara-chan!” He said cheerfully and was about to pull away from Saihara, but the detective didn’t let him. Saihara noticed that small glimpse of sadness in Ouma’s eyes, making Saihara confirm that Ouma really wasn’t lying. Before Ouma could pull away, Saihara grabbed Ouma’s hand, surprising the other.

“I think I know more about you than you think..” Saihara said in a certain, yet still low voice, staring up at the liar whose eyes widened slightly but soon smirked back.

“Do you really think so?” He asked in an almost serious tone, making Saihara gulp as he stared at Ouma’s calculating eyes. Saihara bit his lower lip before answering.

“No..” He answered honestly. Ouma smiled sadly but that disappeared when Saihara once again stared at him with that determined stare.

“But I want to know more about you, Ouma-kun..” Ouma’s eyes widened once again as his face flushed slightly. Ouma sighed before staring down at Saihara and tightening the hold on Saihara’s hand, making the other blush even more.

“I want you to be mine, Saihara-chan..” Ouma said as he smiled at Saihara.

“That’s the truth..?”

“Yup.. But if you don’t want to, I’ll take Momota-chan or Kiiboy instead! They’re not as great as a gift as you but they’ll do!” Ouma teased and winked at him. Saihara felt a pang of jealousy ran in him. Almost possessively, he said.

“I’m yours, Ouma-kun.. And you’re mine..”

Ouma’s face flushed completely at those words before smiling. Even with Saihara’s slightly blushing face, those words really shook a deeper desire inside of Ouma. Ouma smirked before switching their position. Ouma was now laying on his bed while Saihara was on top of him, hands on both side of his head. Saihara blushed at their position but only continued staring at Ouma’s seductive features.

Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara’s neck, pulling the attractive detective closer. Ouma smirked, he finally found a great way to use Shinguji’s gift for him.

Saihara blushed as Ouma leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever celebrated all of my life.."

"Why..?" Saihara asked, Ouma giggled as he licked Saihara's ear and answered.

"Because I got you, Saihara-chan..”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I aimed for a fluffy, not dark, not too much angst or maybe none, lotsa yaoi and yuri moments going on birthday fic, and I hope, I was able to do it. I really, really had tons of fun writing this fanfic. Like, sitting in front of the laptop, writing this story for 2 weeks, pulling a lot of all-nighters is actually pretty fun and like, a normal thing for me. Though, the characters were a lot ooc but whatever. I love it. I hope everyone also had fun reading it! Again, Happy Birthday, Kokichi, I love you <3


End file.
